Por la felicidad, se lucha
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Reto: "Verano ItaDei"; Las vacaciones antes de la Universidad se extienden frente a ellos, solo para que descubran que, si de verdad se quiere ser feliz, no puedes simplemente esperar. -Lucha por tus sueños, y sé feliz, hum-. -¿Y si eres tú el que me hace feliz?; Primer capítulo.


Hola mis muy queridos sempais, bienbvenidos a mi contribuición al "Verano ItaDei". Lamento haber tardado tanto en dejar el fic, pero tuve algunos pequeños problemas con el internet (7.7U). Por un momento, hasta juraría que no iba a poder publicar, porque encima, las ideas no llegaban muy definidas a mi mente, hasta que antier, mientras leía un poco de "Cartas a un joven novelista", como que me vino una pequeña idea (xD). Está horrible, lo sé, como que el ItaDei no es y no puede ser una de mis parejas, pero se hizo lo que se pudo con el tiempo con el que trabaje mil ideas sin escoger alguna, y con los repasos para el examen diagnostico y además el estres del papeleo para la inscripción que me vinieron persiguiendo desde hace casi mes y medio (e.e), así que voy pidiendo perdón por lo terrible de éste fic qe salió de mi atrofiada mente (-3-)

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomé prestados sus personajes.

Advertencias: Yaoi -pareja principal: ItaDei, pareja secundaria: MadaSaso. Un poco de ItaSaso y tal vez, podrían encontrar SasoDei (xD)- , OoC en los personajes -si y mucho, quizá-, ahm...será una historia de dos o tres capítulos así que, ya están avisados (xD) -al final no me pude contener en hacerlo así, aunque quizá tiene mucho que ver lo que ya dije antes-. Uhm, bueno, esperando que perdonen lo feo que está y que lo disfruten un poquito, les dejo el fic (:D)

* * *

**((~*~Por la felicidad, se lucha~*~))**

**1.**

**.**

**.**

El ruido parecía lejano mientras Deidara mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la deliciosa brisa que le acariciaba el rostro y removía sus cabellos lentamente, lo suficiente para que sus hebras, al tocarle las mejillas y la punta de la nariz, le produjeran un poco de cosquillas. Ese día había decidido dejarlo sin su acostumbrada coleta, y se desperdigaba sobre las piernas de su danna, donde se había recostado hace casi veinte minutos, dejando que el resto de su cuerpo se acomodara, panza arriba, en la enorme banca de color verdoso y de respaldo con figuras que simulaban las hojas de los árboles que se llevaba el viento, y que trazaban volutas antes de caer al suelo.

Había pocas cosas que le gustaran más que ese momento de sosiego que conseguía cuando, al hacer su camino diario al departamento en el que vivían, Sasori se detenía en el parque para dibujar.

Bueno, sería propio añadir —aunque quizá sea un dato insignificante— que antes había sido, efectivamente, un parque; Al menos dos hectáreas de pasto verde y árboles que mecían sus ramas de un lado a otro, formando melodías que acompañaban, casi siempre, a los pájaros sobre sus nidos. Cuando era pequeño, lo traían continuamente a salir en bicicleta o simplemente a recostarse en una hamaca mientras su familia sacaba las cosas del picnic. Él recordaba lo bien que se la pasaba jugando con sus dos hermanos, Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi, a veces haciendo enojar a su abuelo Onoki, y otras comprando un montón de juguetes, como pistolas de agua o cometas. Rememoraba con especial cariño, las pequeñas colinas que se formaban, y que los tres subían para recostarse, cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y empezar a rodar, haciendo carreras para ver quién llegaba primero a los pies de su madre, que era el árbitro, y los esperaba con una sonrisa antes de ponerlos de pie y sacudirles la ropa y los cabellos llenos de pasto. Siendo sinceros, extrañaba esos días.

Cuando cumplió los trece años, las empresas Uchiha —especializada en la investigación científica para las medicinas, y algunas tecnologías avanzadas—, llegó y decidió que era hora de progresar y preocuparse primero por la salud de sus conciudadanos a la diversión de unos niños que, poco a poco, preferían quedarse viendo televisión y no hacer uso del lugar. Su edificio pasó a ocupar casi una hectárea del parque, y una vez que vieron que ellos iniciaban su compañía, todas las personas empezaron a regatear por un pedazo del parque, hasta que al final, solo había quedado una alameda, donde los árboles rodeaban un pequeño quiosco, pero que se mantenían al ras de las barandas que habían puesto a su alrededor, y que en ciertas zonas se separaban abruptamente para contar con un total de siete pasillos pavimentados por donde la gente podía atravesar hacia los nuevos locales que flanqueaban el gran edificio con ventanas de espejos que reflejaban la luz del sol y que ondeaba a la vista de todos, con una especie de abanico rojo y blanco; En resumen, la única razón por la que Deidara le llamaba parque, era porque se había acostumbrado a esa vista, a esos recuerdos, y decir que seguía siendo _su _parque, le confería una especie de alegría acompañada con nostalgia que podía llegar a reconfortarlo, o todo lo contrario.

Ahora, que a Sasori también parecía gustarle el lugar, en especial cuando iban ahí algunos músicos para vender sus sencillas interpretaciones. En ese momento estaba un hombre de al menos treinta y cinco años, que sostenía un hermoso violín. A sus pies estaba el estuche del instrumento repleto de discos con su rostro, y a un lado, una bocina conectada a los enchufes que habían añadido al quiosco, que dejaba escapar la melodía del piano a juego con la que tocaba el hombre en su violín.

Deidara tenía que admitir que tocaba bien, aunque no le gustaba mucho la música instrumental —la mayoría de las veces terminaba por adormecerlo, como ahora mismo—. Ya entrados en ese punto, incluso a pesar de que la gente pasaba hablando por teléfono en sus trajes caros, o las mujeres iban de allá para acá con sus niños y bolsas para el mandado regañando o llamando a sus hijos que repentinamente se soltaban para ir a jugar, su mente ya borraba _todo_. Terminaba por existir nada, y esa paz, como cuando se acostaba en la hamaca, era una de esas cosas que evolucionan con el tiempo, pero que la sensación sigue siendo la misma; Encima, realmente creía que las piernas de Sasori eran muy cómodas.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —le preguntó entonces el pelirrojo, y Deidara se obligó a abrir los ojos. A Sasori le caían los rizos rojos sobre el rostro mientras se inclinaba un poco por encima del cuaderno donde había estado bocetando para verlo con esos ojos cafés (que a la luz, casi podría jurar el rubio, se volvían de un tono grisáceo), y la ceja arqueada—. ¿No piensas contestarme, mocoso?

El rubio hizo un puchero, y entrecerró un poco los ojos —más a causa de la luz que le pegaba en el rostro al atravesar las hojas de los árboles que servían como sombra, que por cualquier otra cosa—. Aunque, ya que estaba en eso…, realmente, Deidara no sabía exactamente por qué, Sasori le decía que era un mocoso, si tenían casi la misma edad (el mayor le ganaba apenas por unos meses) y además, se veía más pequeño que él con esa cara de niño que no rompe un plato. Sin embargo, terminó por hacer una mueca de indiferencia.

—Pensaba que me alegra que estemos a un día de salir del semestre, hum —contestó con sencillez. Sasori volvió a su dibujo y Deidara se preguntó mentalmente cómo demonios hacía para acomodarse con solamente una mano debajo del cuaderno, sin apoyarse en nada más—. Y también en que quería salir a algún lado a festejar las vacaciones de verano.

—¿A sí? —preguntó Sasori, sin apartar la mirada de su dibujo—. ¿Qué sitio tenías pensado?

—En realidad no lo sé, hum —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros y cuidado de no mover al pelirrojo con el movimiento—. Podríamos ir a comer, y luego salir a un club.

—¿_Podríamos_? —repitió Sasori, dirigiendo su atención al rubio —. ¿Quién dice que iría contigo? —el rubio arqueo las cejas, haciendo claro con el gesto las palabras: "Como si no quisieras ir, en serio". Sin embargo, el mayor pareció pasar por alto ese comentario silencioso y añadió:—.Mi idea de celebrar el pase a la Universidad de Arte, realmente sería quedarme en casa, con un buen café en la mano. Ir al museo de arte, o quizá, salir de la ciudad y conocer lugares nuevos. Europa sería un buen lugar para empezar.

Deidara hizo un puchero.

—¿Me dejarías aquí solo?, ¿Abandonado para pagar la renta, hum? —preguntó, fingiéndose el herido, o, quizá no tanto.

—Ne. Tú tienes a tu familia para que te ayude con eso —le respondió el pelirrojo, y Deidara inmediatamente apretó la boca en una fina línea, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello. Aún si Sasori hablaba de _familia _con ese tono de voz tan indiferente, el rubio podía identificar ese tono de melancolía y dolor. Ambos se quedaron callados casi un minuto, hasta que (de manera sorprendente), el pelirrojo volvió a romper con el silencio—. Supe que tu padre ahora es científico en jefe de la empresa Uchiha. —cambiar de tema no le molestaba en absoluto a Deidara, pero ése justamente y en lo personal, no le gustaba. Pero por no tener que oír de nuevo a Sasori tan triste, lo aceptó con el gruñido de siempre.

—Tsk. Ni lo menciones, danna —dijo, intentando que no se le escapara el tono nervioso de su voz—. Encima, el maldito vejete quiere que los acompañe a la cena de la próxima semana con la familia Uchiha, hum.

—Mira nada más —soltó el pelirrojo, regresando la atención a su dibujo, pero sonriendo y arqueando las cejas en un gesto de clara burla—. ¿Eso significa que verás a la comadreja?

—A la comadreja, a la chibi-comadreja y al emo-puntas.

—¿Emo-puntas? —preguntó Sasori, confundido, aunque sin apartar la mirada de su boceto.

—Ah. Lo olvidaba —comentó Deidara, sonriendo—. Así es como Hidan llama a Madara, hum.

—Tiene poca originalidad, como siempre —le dijo, con una media sonrisa.

—Madara, según Hidan, puede tomarse con el significado "puntos", y ya sabes, supuestamente, como el cabello de Madara siempre está parado en puntas que van en…

—Sí, sí. No me interesa saber la complejidad de los apodos que se inventa el cerebro de Hidan —lo interrumpió Sasori, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, porque tengo suficiente con tener que aguantarlo en la escuela llamándome con tal idiotez que se le ocurre. Ahora que mira, ese fanático religioso sería de los más inteligentes si se esforzara en estudiar de la misma manera en que se aplica para sus ridículos apodos.

Deidara lanzó un largo suspiro, cansado.

—Bueno, lo que te diga no es tan malo como cuando me dice "Rubia". Encima, me sigue presentando chicos diciendo que soy mujer. Ya no pasa de gracioso, hum —al terminar de hablar, Sasori lanzó una risa, entre divertida y maliciosa.

—Oh, sí. Pero lo verdaderamente triste es que ellos siguen creyendo que eres mujer, y pasan los días cortando flores del jardín para regalártelas. —no, tristemente, su danna no mentía. Hace dos días un chico bajito, de gafas enormes y circulares, se le había acercado y le había regalado una flor amarilla; "Porque va con tu cabello, Dei-chan". El rubio se había sonrojado y tirado la flor al suelo antes de empezar a gritar: "¡Soy hombre! Mierda, si en serio tienen tan poco cerebro para saberlo con otras cosas, ¿qué no les dice nada que no lleve una maldita falda como las chicas de esta jodida institución, sino el de hombres, hum?". En el presente, hizo una mueca de fastidio, intentando no deprimirse o enojarse por su desgracia.

—Yo no sé por qué no se corre la voz de que no soy mujer. Todos nos ahorraríamos muchas cosas, hum —dijo e inmediato Sasori sonrió más.

—Sí, se ahorrarían muchas cosas. Un ejemplo es que nos vetarías de lo divertido que es verte enojado. En cuanto al por qué, supongo que es entretenido ver hacer a los demás hacer el ridículo, y porque después le metes una paliza de lo lindo a Hidan, para que terminen en la dirección —contestó el pelirrojo—. Debo admitir que me sorprende que Tsunade perdiera tu expediente de mala conducta, era enorme a más no poder, aunque más pequeño que el de Hidan.

—Yo solo me defendía. Seguramente Tsunade sabe que una vez que no vea a Hidan en la escuela, mi comportamiento será de diez, hum —replicó Deidara cerrando los ojos. Luego de unos diez segundos volvió a abrirlos y miró el cielo con actitud pensativa—. Pero, ahora que lo dices… Supongo que sí es extraño que la vieja haya perdido mi expediente de malas conductas, hum.

Sasori se encogió de hombros y luego bajó el cuaderno, apoyándolo en la frente de Deidara para seguir dibujando. Pese al gesto de molestia del menor, no se lo quito.

—Has estado recargado en mis piernas ya mucho rato. No te matara tener mi cuaderno encima en los últimos toques —le contestó el pelirrojo, con esa actitud y mirada característica de "Me vale que pongas cara, estoy dibujando, y si no te quedas quieto te voy a fastidiar la existencia de tal manera, que hasta tu primer ancestro sentirá lo que te pasara a ti". Después, mientras seguía dibujando y Deidara procuraba quedarse inmóvil, arqueo una ceja—. Quizá tienes a alguien que simplemente te echó la mano.

—¿Con qué, hum? —preguntó el menor, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. ¿Es que no es más fácil creer que Tsunade ve en mí a un buen alumno?

—Sí. Y tú estás enamorado de la comadreja —contestó con sarcasmo el mayor. Deidara frunció el ceño y, como el pelirrojo notó que estaba por pararse, quito su cuaderno de encima. En efecto, el rubio se sentó de un salto.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas tonterías, Sasori danna, hum?

—Oh, vamos —exclamó el pelirrojo, sonriendo malévolamente—. Con ese odio que le tienes, y esa obsesión que raya en la estupidez, te juro que mucho no te falta para enamorarte.

—¡Estás de broma, hum! —arguyó el menor, sonrojado y enojado—. Creo, danna, que estás pasando mucho tiempo con el estúpido de Hidan.

—Bah. Eso no es cierto —contestó Sasori, dejando sobre sus piernas el cuaderno.

Sin poder resistir la curiosidad le echó un vistazo. En realidad, aunque Sasori le dijera que fueran a ese lugar para que dibujara algo, su danna nunca copiaba a las personas que andaban, ni siquiera el quiosco o a los músicos. Siempre eran cosas que él inventaba o de las que tomaba referencias de la alameda y que de ahí, construía imágenes que solamente su mente podía sacar. Era algo que intrigaba y fascinaba al mismo tiempo al rubio.

En esta ocasión, Deidara atisbo lo que parecían ser pinos y arbustos a la orilla de un arrollo que se veía bastante real, con piedras y agua que chapoteaba salpicando hacia arriba, produciendo espuma. Otros árboles rodeaban la zona, y a lo lejos se veían montañas y unas nubes apenas trazadas con un lápiz de punto fino, para que diera la sensación de que apenas se veían, las montañas, de un tono un poco más grueso, se veían claramente, pero el color difuminado con el lápiz con que se habían trazados las nubes daba la sensación de lejanía. Más árboles al pie de la montaña, con ramas torcidas y un poco escalofriantes, como si alzaran unas garras hacia las indefensas criaturas del bosque. No había ningún animal, pero si se le prestaba atención al camino que formaban los árboles, se podía notar que Sasori usaba los lápices más oscuros para dar un efecto de sombra y oscuridad. Y entonces, atravesando un túnel de árboles encorvados que daban el efecto de arco con diminutas puntas que, el rubio imagino, serían las hojas de los árboles, podía entreverse el trazo de un puente que cruzaba un gran hoyo, y en el que había una solitaria figura recargada en el barandal y mirando hacia otro lado, y que, se parecía a…

Sasori puso las manos sobre el dibujo, y Deidara levantó los ojos hacia él. En realidad, Sasori _casi _nunca escondía sus dibujos y se los enseñaba incluso a voluntad. No obstante, había ocasiones en que por más que insistiera, el pelirrojo no le mostraba ciertos bocetos. Una parte del menor se preguntaba constantemente el por qué, y había terminado por pensar que esa clase de dibujos guardaban algo muy íntimo, y desistía rápidamente de verlos. Aún a pesar de la curiosidad, nunca intentó verlos.

El Akasuna no apartó las manos del cuaderno antes de decir:

—Te estaba preguntando, mocoso, si querías ir a por un helado.

—Ah —exclamó Deidara, sonriendo y echándose los cabellos para atrás de los hombros (a excepción de los mechones que eran su fleco)—. Seguro, hum.

**0*0*0**

Deidara caminaba hacia el carrito de helados al otro lado del quiosco, con los hombros hundidos y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los tejanos. Iba murmurando cosas sobre el abuso que podía tener Sasori sobre él con la maldita excusa de "Soy tu danna, y además, tengo las piernas dormidas por tu culpa". Así que, aparte de ir por los helados, debía pagarlos.

El rubio suspiro. No tenía ganas de hacer tal cosa, no ahora que estaba corto de dinero. En la tienda donde trabajaban él y Sasori a medio tiempo, había ocurrido un pequeño accidente que tuvo que pagar, algo injusto, ya que él no había hecho nada —no además de hacer explotar un poco de arcilla, que a próposito, quién sabe cómo es que lo había logrado, pero que, hay que decirlo, había sido genial—. Total, que seguramente, Sasori hacía esto a sabiendas de lo pobre que andaba. Quizá quería que se llevara mejor con su familia, o solamente trataba de hacer que se humillara frente a ellos al pedir dinero prestado —con eso de que a veces, parecía que Sasori tenía la necesidad de mostrar que no era el ángel que en apariencia mostraba—.

Igual, no le daría ese gusto. Compraría el helado de vainilla y el de limón y se regresaría con Sasori sin decir que representarían veinticinco pesos más de sus ahorros para los videojuegos —unos veinticinco que podían hacer la diferencia entre tener (o no) Gears of War 3—.

El señor del carrito terminaba de darle un cono con una bola lila a un niño cuando Deidara se formó, y cuando el pequeño se fue saltando a donde sus padres, el señor le dirigió una mirada amigable al rubio.

—¡Buenas! —le dijo el señor, con una voz jovial—. ¿De qué sabor quieres?

Deidara saludó con la mano al hombre.

—Un cono doble de limón y uno de vainilla, también doble, hum.

El señor lo atendió con rapidez y una sonrisa tan grande, que al rubio terminó por recordarle aquel villano del cómic de _Batman_, ah, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡_El Guasón_! Eso, solamente le faltaba el maquillaje y una mirada tétrica. Una vez que le dio los helados, el rubio pagó y le dio las gracias. Estaba dando media vuelta, cuando de pronto, escuchó a alguien gritar un lejano "¡Cuidado, dattebayo!", y cuando se giro a ver hacia ese lado…

_¡PAZ!_

El balonazo que lo golpeó justo en el rostro lo impulso hacia atrás y lo tiró de sentón con una fuerza casi sobrenatural. Soltó ambos helados y éstos cayeron al suelo, aplastándose y haciendo un batidillo. Muchas personas lanzaron exclamaciones al ver éste pequeño incidente, y el mismo señor del carrito se quedo mirando con los ojos en blanco, como si no acabara de creer que el balonazo había sido proyectado con esa fuerza, volviéndolo casi invisible. Otras personas más, simplemente se soltaron a reír a carcajada suelta.

Deidara, tumbado en el suelo, apenas sintió como el balón se quedaba en su cara unos cinco segundos, como si se le hubiera quedado pegado, y luego resbalaba al suelo, rodando un poco. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y no solo por el punzante dolor en la frente, nariz…, en general, las martilladas de dolor en todo el rostro, y además, donde su nuca se había estrellado contra el suelo. Ambos lados comenzaron a arder, y Deidara imagino que miles de hormiguitas caminaban sobre su piel, mordiéndolo, por si fuera poco.

—¡Naruto, idiota! Mira lo que hiciste —gritó alguien y Deidara creyó que podría, en otro momento, identificar la voz, pero ahora, todo era difuso—. A ver si no _la_ mataste.

—Es Deidara —añadió otra voz, seria y grave, en algún punto incluso podría sonar preocupada—. Y es hombre.

Deidara abrió los ojos, con las palabras ahogadas en la garganta, justamente para aclarar lo que el segundo interlocutor, acababa de arrancarle de la mente.

Y, por un momento, no logró mirar otra cosa que no fuera ese rostro fino, de piel clara —aunque no pálida—, esos ojos de un color tan negro que hacían imposible separar el iris de la pupila. El fleco que caía en su dirección, hebras de cabello tan negro como la noche, y sedoso como nadie lo creería posible. Bueno, que en realidad, la imagen que se materializaba enfrente era la de una especie de ángel oscuro, hermoso hasta rayar en la exageración. El único posible defecto que podría tener ese rostro, eran las ojeras tan pronunciadas del mismo, pero que para entonces, hacía más resaltable lo demás, porque ya no era tan perfecto, y era ahora, simplemente, sublime a una manera poco discreta, pero limitada, y no al revés, como por un momento le pareció al rubio; Para cuando logró que las figuras que estaban delante de él fueran más que siluetas oscuras y borrosas, y una vez que recupero la consciencia de sus pensamientos, identifico los rasgos de Naruto, Sasuke e…Itachi.

Su cara se contorsiono al pensar que éste último era el único que tenía ojeras, y, por consiguiente, al único que había visto —esperaba que no realmente— embelesado.

Los tres se habían inclinado a verlo, algo preocupados —el primero ya cargaba con el balón y se veía con una mueca graciosa—.

—Lo siento. ¡De verdad lo siento mucho, dattebayo! —exclamó el único rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y hacía numerosas inclinaciones, con las palmas juntas en dirección a Deidara, que parpadeaba confundido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Itachi, con el cabello cayéndole de los hombros, atado en su coleta baja—. ¿Deidara?

El rubio frunció el ceño, tenía la cara roja y adolorida.

—¿Que si estoy bien? —repitió, entre dientes, y el trío lo miró con atención—. ¡Carajo, si me voltearon el cerebro para otro lado, hum!

—Ah, ¿entonces antes no eras idiota? —preguntó con descaro, Sasuke. Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada, y éste se encogió de hombros y le puso una cara de inocencia—. No me mires así. Fue Naruto quien le pegó. Y encima, tu pregunta ha sido estúpida, _nii san_.

—¡Perdóname! —volvió a exclamar Naruto y Deidara le gruñó, casi como un gato al que has molestado. Se recargó sobre los codos y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza (aunque se arrepintió en cuanto sintió que la taladraban desde adentro) para apartarlos—. En serio, lo siento —añadió, luego señaló con la cabeza a Sasuke—. Si éste tonto se hubiera puesto listo cuando le arroje la pelota…

—¡Che! —exclamó el Uchiha menor, fulminando con la mirada a su amigo—. Si estaba enfrente de ti y la mandaste en una dirección de cuarenta y cinco grados. No es mi culpa que tengas la puntería de un bebé recién nacido.

—Cállate, Sasuke. Yo no soy un bebé.

—Tienes razón, eres todavía menos inteligente, y atlético que uno.

—Uy, sí —soltó Deidara, creyendo que estaba cerca de sacar humo por las orejas—. Me encanta ver la telenovela de "Matrimonio fallido", y su representación es genial, pero ahora —hizo una pausa y los miró con el ceño fruncido y una venita saltando en su sien—, ¡¿Quieren largarse de una jodida vez, hum?!

Los dos menores le fulminaron con la mirada mientras Deidara se ponía de pie, rechazando en el acto cuando Itachi hizo ademán de ayudarlo.

—No me toques, hum —le dijo, arrancando su brazo del moreno—. Son unos idiotas —había levantado las manos, como si todavía sujetara los helados. Sasuke arqueó una ceja y luego miró a Naruto, dándole un fuerte zape, y señalando al rubio.

—¿Ves lo que hiciste? ¡Ahora ya no puede cerrar bien los puños! —le grito, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Maldito Sasuke! —gritó Naruto, sobándose la cabeza. Y mientras, Deidara parpadeaba y miraba sus manos. Imagino que se dibujaba la línea puntada con la forma de los helados. Casi podía ver unas flechas rojas que indicaban esas siluetas, y luego, cambiaban de dirección, hacia el suelo.

—¡AH! —gritó al ver ambos helados en el suelo y poniendo una cara de susto—, ¡Miren lo que hicieron! Tiraron el helado de mi danna, hum.

¿Y cuánto tiempo lo habría hecho esperar ya, desde que había venido?, Quizá, si seguía dibujando, poca cuenta se daría, pero…

Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y extrajo dos pesos. Dos miserables pesos. Bien podría haberse quedado con ese tic en el ojo y la cara algo morada por haber dejado de respirar por los nervios. Se volteó hacia Naruto y lo señalo.

—¡Vas a tener que pagármelos, hum!

El rubio inmediatamente asintió y sacó su monedero de ranita, lo abrió y le echó un vistazo dentro y sonrió con una especie de tic, justo como lo había hecho Deidara hace unos momentos. Sasuke arqueo una ceja.

—Ni siquiera piensa salir una palomilla, ¿verdad? —preguntó con malicia. Naruto cerró el monedero y se rasco la nuca. Tiro la pelota al suelo y la empujo con fuerza con el pie.

—¡Ah, mi pelota! —gritó, con fingido drama, y salió corriendo detrás de ella. Deidara puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Vuelve aquí, maldito enano, hum! —le gritó, y entonces, notó que a ambos lados lo flanqueaban Itachi y Sasuke, que eran, considerablemente más altos (bueno, vale, Sasuke le ganaba por tres o cuatro centímetros, pero aún así), se sintió pequeño. Naruto ya estaba lejos—. ¡HEY!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se fue yendo, a paso lento, lejos de la escena. Deidara, que estaba dispuesto a seguir al rubio, se detuvo abruptamente cuando lo sujetaron del brazo. Al girarse, el único que estaba era Itachi, quien lo ceñía con fuerza, y al mismo tiempo delicadeza. El rubio se sonrojó sin saber por qué, y encima, le costó varios segundos recordarse que tenía que soltarse de ese agarre.

—Ya te dije que no me tocaras, comadreja, hum —le contestó, de manera déspota pero con la voz ligeramente ronca. Itachi arqueó las cejas, y seguidamente, le tendió la mano, cerrada en un puño. Deidara lo miró, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué haces?

—Naruto no te pagara nada. Yo pago, si quieres, tu helado y el de Sasori —respondió con su voz afable, como si el rubio no acabara de mandarlo a freír espárragos—. Toma.

—No necesito… —comenzó a decir Deidara, antes de que escuchara algo que le helara la sangre:

—¡Mocoso! —gritó la voz del pelirrojo, e inmediatamente Deidara le arrebató el dinero al Uchiha y fue con el señor de los helados.

—Lo mismo. ¡Y rápido, por favor, hum! —el señor de los helados pasó por alto el "Y rápido" porque parecía que realmente le urgía, y encima, había un chico que acababa de entrar a su visión, y que prácticamente asesinaba con la mirada al rubio, hay que decir, que el señor sintió lástima por la suerte de éste, así que simplemente, se apresuró a servirlo.

Itachi miró con cierta incredulidad a Sasori, mientras éste se acercaba y observaba enojado a Deidara, quien sostenía y reía nerviosamente los helados, extendiéndole el de limón al pelirrojo y disculpándose una y otra vez por la "tardanza". Entonces, el pelirrojo se le quedo mirando a Deidara con las cejas arqueadas y luego, como si ya desde antes se hubiese percatado de su existencia, lo miró a él. Itachi hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, y Sasori, sin dignarse a corresponder, volcó su atención a Deidara.

—¿Te peleaste con el Uchiha, o qué? —preguntó entonces. Deidara parpadeo, como si no acabara de comprender la pregunta, e Itachi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el otro lo atajo—, ¿Estás así de loco, idiota? ¡Mírate! Te ha partido la cara.

Tanto Deidara como Itachi se miraron, en una sincronía de miradas que probablemente jamás se repetiría.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, y eso…Bueno, olvídense de las miradas, ¡Esto sí era raro! Sasori arqueó más las cejas ante la respuesta simultánea de ambos.

—Naruto lanzó una pelota y me ha pegado en la cara, hum —se excuso Deidara.

—Yo solo venía con él y mi hermano —añadió Itachi. El pelirrojo lo miró como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo, y él se quedo callado. Ya sabía que ninguno de esos dos le guardaba un especial agrado, y que de hecho, lo detestaban, aunque nunca les había hecho nada. No bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia—. Como sea, solo quería asegurarme de que seguía vivo. Ahm…Nos vemos.

—Espero que no, hum —contestó el rubio mientras el Uchiha se iba de ahí. Por un momento pensó en detenerse y volver la mirada hacia ambos artistas, pero le parecía que iba a ser estúpido hacer tal cosa. Al final, luego de tres años, no había logrado hacer que esos dos dejaran de odiarlo. Claro que sus intentos habían sido prácticamente darles su espacio, aunque eso parecía enfurecerlos más.

Con respecto a Sasori, bueno, él era dificil de entender, así que no se sentía demasiado mal. El chico podía llegar a ser un intratable.

Pero Deidara era otro caso. El rubio siempre era alegre y le sonría a todos, se hacía inmediatamente sus amigos, y era listo. Un poco impulsivo y travieso, pero fuera de eso, parecía alguien con quien el tiempo podía pasar de manera rápida y entretenida sin que apenas te dieras cuenta. Todos hablaban de lo asombroso y genial que era el rubio e Itachi no podía dejar de preguntarse qué había hecho tan malo, para que alguien como Deidara, lo detestara así, sin apenas haberlo tratado.

Nunca intentó competir contra Deidara cuando él lo retaba y le echaba riña, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, podría haber sido una buena oportunidad para socializar con ambos artistas, y de pasada, que ser miembro de Akatsuki no se volviera incómodo con ellos dos ahí, cuando de por sí, Hidan y Kakuzu también se las daban de tratarlo con desdén. Sin embargo, su lógica le había dicho que si andaba por ahí ganando al rubio, éste terminaría por detestarlo más. Y si le dejaba ganar, podía haber dos opciones: La primera, que el rubio perdiera todo el interés en él como rival, y quizá algún día, se animaría a tratarlo en serio. La segunda, que lo tachara de un idiota que no quiere hacer las cosas bien cuando compite por el simple hecho de no tomarlo en serio, y eso, podría ser peor que haber rechazado sus ofertas de competencia.

Pero al final, había optado por dejarlo pasar. No sabía si eso era lo mejor, pero… Bueno, daba igual.

Siguió caminando en dirección a donde se habían ido su hermano y Naruto, y opto por hacer lo mismo de siempre en cuanto se refería a ambos Akatsuki: _Fingir _que no le importaba.

Se detuvo un momento, y se mordió el labio inferior. Con un suspiro resignado giro la cabeza sobre el hombro y observó unos segundos a Deidara y Sasori, antes de que ambos desaparecieran por el otro lado del quiosco.

Durante un instante, casi juraría que Deidara lo había mirado también.

**0*0*0**

Intentó concentrarse en el libro que tenía entre las manos, pero desde hace rato, su mente divagaba en muchos asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con el pequeño ejemplar. Puede que se tratara de algo estúpido, pero Itachi seguía pensando en el encuentro que había tenido en el parque.

Miró por detrás del libro y vio que Sasuke estaba haciendo una barrida perfecta y le arrebataba el balón a Naruto y se lo pasaba a Gaara. El partido había estado bastante reñido, y aunque a Itachi no le interesaban mucho los deportes, cuando su madre tenía uno de esos ataques de paranoia, debía de acompañar a su hermano menor, sin excepción.

Eran en este tipo de ocasiones en las que se preguntaba qué sucedería de ser una persona más amigable o alguien mucho más interesante, pues a pesar de su gran —y envidiado— intelecto, las personas encontraban más interesante la charla sobre cosas que poco o nada le interesaban, como por ejemplo, cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con libros. Sabía de sobra, que era esa actitud la que lo apartaba de los demás, pero le importaba poco. Y es que, con los años, había descubierto que se sentía mejor solo, le agradaba más leer junto a la chimenea o ver la TV en los canales educativos, a salir donde los demás jóvenes a clubes con nombres extraños o a antros para emborracharse; Le gustaba la tranquilidad, y lo cotidiano que veían los demás cuando se sentaba a leer, a él no le pasaba por la cabeza ni por un momento.

¿Qué tiene de malo hacer lo que te gusta? Y encima, la vida _real _es mucho más cotidiana: Ves las mismas caras de siempre, vas al mismo club de anoche a bailar, cantar o hacer lo mismo que antes. En un libro todo es nuevo, puedes entrar al papel de un detective que busca las enredadas pistas que le llevaran contra su villano, hasta mundos extraordinarios donde los seres mágicos existen. En fin, los demás no veían lo mismo que él, y quizá, esa fuera la única diferencia.

En otro momento, le pesarían las palabras de "_Ellos viven. Tú sueñas", _pero el día de hoy, no. Porque encontraba especial a Deidara, y sabía perfectamente que en la vida real, él jamás le prestaría una mano amiga.

Se ruborizó al instante. Digan lo que quieran, pero a decir verdad, a Itachi le había costado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que encontraba atractivo al rubio. Habían estado en la misma secundaria, y habían sido compañeros en la preparatoria y no fue hasta ese último año que el Uchiha se había dignado a admitirlo. Había admirado siempre la vivacidad del menor, y la forma en que se desenvolvía con todos los demás era algo digno de observar. Y, siendo sinceros, el Uchiha no había podido evitar mirarlo cada cierto tiempo en las clases, por encima de los libros o descuidando el trabajo que les dejaban los maestros —era una suerte que fuera un genio, créanlo—. Dicho sea desde ahora, no podía apartar la mirada de esos cabellos dorados, los ojos azules como el claro cielo ni la sonrisa despampanante de oreja a oreja que hacía que el rostro se le iluminara en demasía al rubio. Cuando lo veías, envidiabas la forma tan pasional en que hablaba del arte efímero, y te causaban celos pensar siquiera que otros recibieran más su atención que tú. Aunque, pensó en ese instante con amargura, todos recibían más atención que él.

Agachó la mirada, intentando volver al texto que tenía en las manos. No serviría de nada quejarse, pues a fin de cuentas, Deidara iría a la Universidad de Arte, y él se quedaría en la prestigiosa escuela de medicina, aunque no quería ni remotamente eso.

Volvió a suspirar. Bueno, de ser médico al sucesor empresarial de su padre, mejor lo primero; Recordó cómo se había puesto su padre una vez que le dijo que no quería ser el jefe de la empresa Uchiha, casi da el grito en el cielo, hasta que por fin, Sasuke habló con él y le dijo que se haría cargo de la empresa, si eso quería. De cierta manera, a Itachi le había dolido cargarle esa responsabilidad a Sasuke, y mucho más, ver que solo lo hacía para que su padre le prestara atención.

—Le he dado todo a tu hermano —dijo, en ese entonces, Fugaku—. ¿Así es como piensa pagarme los esfuerzos?

—Nii san merece hacer lo que le venga en gana, padre.

—Y yo merezco que me obedezca. Si ha tenido siempre lo que ha querido, ¿por qué demonios quiere echar al caño todos sus estudios para ser otro maldito escritor, o un editor cualquiera?

—Es mi decisión. Y seré tan bueno en ello como tú piensas que sería en la empresa, y mucho mejor, porque es lo que quiero —había respondido Itachi, enrojeciendo de ira—. Parece irracional que no te des cuenta de que si no quiero hacerme cargo de la empresa, ésta irá a parar a la nada.

—Ahora me amenazas —había dicho el mayor, aplaudiendo cínicamente—. En ésta casa (y me escuchas muy bien, Itachi), haces lo que se te diga.

—Si tanto te preocupa entonces, yo puedo hacerme cargo de las empresas… —murmuro Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño y pensar en el tono herido de su voz le causaba un nudo en la garganta a Itachi—. No solamente lo tienes a él de hijo.

Había sido una de esas pocas veces en que parecía que Sasuke desearía que no existiera, pero seguidamente todo en su mirada cambió, por la simple y sencilla razón de que el menor comprendía exactamente quién siempre estaba de su lado.

Fugaku los había mirado a ambos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo, sorprendiendo a ambos hijos—, si tú, _querido _Sasuke, estás dispuesto a asumir esa responsabilidad, me haces sentir orgulloso. Pero Itachi está haciendo todo mal —lo miró con desdén—. Ahora. Si realmente no quieres ser el jefe de las empresas, serás doctor. No se dirá más. Escoge una de las dos y llena bien esa solicitud de escuela, que para literatura no te vas.

Y así, había terminado en medicina. La entrada a la Universidad nunca pareció tan cercana, y al mismo tiempo, tan desagradable. Durante un instante, incluso se permitió pensar que entre la Universidad de Arte, se impartían las carreras de Literatura. Su depresión fue mayor. Incluso sabiendo que no cruzaría palabra con el rubio, le gustaba hacerse pensar que un día, el menor comprendería que realmente Itachi no lo rechazaba, sino que, en alguna parte, pedía que lo _mirara enserio. _

Fue imposible volver a hilar los pensamientos al libro y le echó un vistazo a la arena de juego. Estaba sentado en las gradas, prácticamente en la primera fila y como único espectador del entrenamiento de los chicos, que practicaban para el campeonato interestatal. Cuando era más joven, había practicado con Sasuke hasta el cansancio, porque el fútbol, también era una buena forma de captar la atención de Fugaku —no era precisamente porque fuera un fanático del deporte, sino más bien, por el hecho de ser destacados y dejar en ridículo a los otros que competían por un puesto en el deporte más _importante _de la ciudad—. Sí, una tontería, pero a Sasuke no solo se le daba bien, sino que le gustaba, así que el menor no pasaba por el suplicio que él al aborrecer perder el tiempo en algo así.

Puede que estuviera en esa _etapa _de rebeldía, que por muy serio que fuera la tenía, pero realmente lo único que quería es que su padre ya no le tuviera tantas expectativas o formara los planes conforme a su propio juicio, sin preguntarle una sola vez al Uchiha.

Se recargó en la siguiente grada y cerró los ojos. Quería echarse a dormir, pero no podía. Ya tenía muchas cosas en mente como para eso.

Muchos decían que ser un Uchiha era genial, pero no sabían lo que decían. Itachi lo odiaba. Y se detestaba más al saber que personas como Deidara o Sasori, que cumplían sus sueños y que pensaban que él lo tenía todo en bandeja de plata, lo hicieran a un lado con ese odio tan grande.

No es como si nunca antes le hubiera pasado con la mitad del salón de la escuela, pero es que…Bueno, se trataba de _él. _

—¿Por qué no puedo ser otra persona? —murmuro, abriendo los ojos y viendo como Sasuke pasaba las defensas y metía un gol. Naruto gritaba y el resto del equipo de su hermano festejaba—. Alguien diferente, simpático, que no falle a sus padres —hizo una pausa y miró a Naruto, acercándose a Sasuke y maldiciéndolo. Por un momento, le recordó a Deidara y pensó que ambos chicos siempre estaban echándose riña, pero que al final, volvían a ser amigos —. Alguien que le guste a Deidara —fue lo último que susurro antes de que se diera por finalizado el entrenamiento y sonara el pitido del silbato.

**0*0*0**

Arrojaron los gorros de graduación hacia arriba. Miles de cuadrados verdes con cuerda dorada se vieron proyectados hacia el cielo, como pasaba en las películas de institutos. En realidad, la tradición no venía mucho en Japón, pero todos encontraron gracioso hacerlo antes de partir filas y darle las manos a sus amigos. Entre todos los alumnos de último curso, se apreciaban las telas del mismo color que los gorritos que caían hasta casi el suelo y por poco eran pisadas por los zapatos de charol que habían sido parte de su último uniforme. La camisa, blanca y abotonada hasta el cuello y la corbata negra, parecían asfixiar a todos, y mientras se daban la mano, se aflojaban ambas y respiraban con alivio.

Itachi se mantuvo un poco a distancia, intentando evitar, discretamente y además sin éxito, a sus compañeros —en especial mujeres— que venían a darle la mano o pedirle que se tomara una foto con ellos. Personas a las que nunca les habló estaban ahí pegados a su lado, y la única persona que él querría poder al menos pedirle una foto, estaba a varios metros, riendo y haciendo chistes con otras personas y Sasori.

El moreno torció el gesto. Al menos, todavía le quedaba la foto de Akatsuki.

—¡Comadreja! —gritó alguien a lo lejos. Itachi giró a ver en esa dirección y se encontró con Hidan, abriéndose paso a empujones—. Hey. ¿Quieres aparecer en las revistas de la escuela o por qué mierda te has tomado fotos con medio mundo? ¡Te vas a quedar más ciego!

—Yo no estoy ciego —comentó Itachi, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Hidan llegó a su lado y puso los brazos en jarra.

—Usas lentes de contacto. Lo sé —dijo mientras se picaba él mismo la piel cerca del ojo—. Kisame me dijo que por eso no podía andar empujándote cuando te tallaras los ojos.

—Ah. —fue lo único que atino a exclamar Itachi, ruborizándose un poco y luego fingiéndose el enojado (aunque no era dificil hacerlo cuando era con Hidan con quien hablas)—, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Hace como un año —contestó Hidan, contando con los dedos. Itachi junto todavía más las cejas.

—¿Y por qué lo seguías haciendo hasta ayer?

—Porque decidí no hacer caso de Kisame —contestó el albino, maliciosamente y luego sonrió—. En serio, ¿qué no presumes de tener un cerebrito prodigioso?

—Yo no presumo. No soy tú.

—Yo no presumo —repitió Hidan, poniendo cara de ser impasible, como Itachi. El moreno lanzó una risa y asintió.

—Buen punto. No se puede presumir lo que no se tiene.

Hidan asintió, y, cuando asimiló las palabras del moreno, se escucho una gran carcajada grave, y un poco escalofriante, por ser tan inusual. Ambos se giraron a ver a Kakuzu, que se tapaba la boca y seguía con los espasmos característicos de cuando te ríes demasiado fuerte.

—¡Ah, cállate, Kakuzu! —gritó el albino, enseñando el dedo corazón.

—¡Hidan, esa falta todavía va para el expediente! —gritó Tsunade, a un par de metros y que había estado observando la discusión de los chicos. Hidan la miró con los ojos en blanco.

—Pero, ¿no ha escuchado lo que acaban de decirme?

Tsunade ya se había dado la vuelta, y caminaba hacia algunos padres de familia, contoneándose como pavorreal en su falta y saco de etiqueta color beige. Itachi miró los grandes tacones que tenía la mujer y se preguntó qué verían las chicas en llevar esas cosas. Bueno, que eran un arma en potencia, eso que ni que.

Apartó la mirada cuando Kakuzu le palmeo el hombro, sin dejar de reír.

—Mierda. Itachi, ¿por qué nunca mostraste este lado tan divertido? Es una lástima que me caigas tan bien el último día que nos vemos.

—Ay, Kakuzu —intervino otra voz, aguda. Todos se giraron a ver a Kisame—. No hables como si ninguno volviera a verse. Vamos para la misma universidad.

—Excepto el pájaro carpintero y la rubia —aclaró Hidan, y se rascó la cabeza, despeinándose un poco, pareciendo de mal humor. Kakuzu arqueó las cejas.

—¿Eso te pone triste, Hidan? —preguntó, maliciosamente. Recibió como respuesta la mueca de burla de Hidan.

—No me pone triste. Me fastidia. ¿Ahora a quién voy a molestar?

—Ah. Tendrás a Itachi para eso. Después de todo, vas para medicina forense, y la comadreja para medicina.

Itachi hizo una mueca. ¡Fatal! ¿Tendría chance de decirle a su padre que reiteraba su decisión y aceptaba manejar las empresas? Hum. Dificil decisión: Hidan vs el trabajo que odiaba más que el que no quería.

—Miren nada más. Akatsuki al final salió —dijo la voz grave de Madara, que se acercaba a ellos, enfundado en su traje negro y elegante. La camisa roja resaltaba demasiado bajo esa oscuridad, y la corbata le daba un aire de empresario importante y se veía tan apuesto como siempre, aunque más grande o maduro, y eso apenas había salido hace un año de la preparatoria. Él había sido el fundador de Akatsuki, la comunidad de talleres y de los cuales, los miembros eran los delegados—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Perdiendo el tiempo, seguramente —contestó Kakuzu encogiéndose de hombros mientras saludaba con un apretón de manos al Uchiha. Kisame le sonrió antes de darle la mano y estrecharla. Hidan se limitó a hacer un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo—. ¿Y tú? Ese milagro que vienes por acá.

—Vine a ver la graduación de Itachi, claro —contestó Madara, mirando al peli largo, que ya no prestaba absoluta atención a los demás, pues, a lo lejos, ya venían ambos artistas, acompañados por Konan y Pein y platicando animadamente (o, al menos, Deidara)—. Y ya que estamos en eso, ver cómo estaban ustedes —añadió el moreno, al ver que su primo no le prestaba atención.

—No —dijo Kisame, lanzando una carcajada—, viniste a ver qué pasaría con los sucesores de Akatsuki.

Madara sonrió, con ese tipo de sonrisas que haces cuando te estás divirtiendo, en serio.

—Me has atrapado. La verdad es que sí. Quiero asegurarme que los nuevos Akatsuki sean dignos del puesto. ¿Ya han elegido?

—No. Akatsuki siempre seremos nosotros. Si alguien se adjudica el puesto, es su problema —contestó Hidan antes de que los alcanzaran los otros cuatro miembros.

—¡Hola, hum! —exclamó Deidara al ver a Madara. Sasori se quedo callado y miró hacia otro lado mientras que Konan se lanzaba a abrazar al Uchiha y Pein esperaba su turno para estrechar la mano del mayor.

—Hace años que no sabíamos nada de ti, Madara —comentó Konan, una vez que soltó—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. ¿Y tú? Veo que sigues tan linda como siempre —ladeo la cabeza—. Ese pircing es nuevo. No lo tenías antes. La moda de Pein se propaga.

Konan se llevó instintivamente la mano al labio y se encogió de hombros antes de coger la mano de Pein, que sonreía.

—No sigas. Me haces sonrojar —comentó el peli naranja con burla. Madara observó a Deidara y le tendió la mano. El rubio le sonrió afablemente, y luego de que el Uchiha extendiera la mano a Sasori y éste apenas lo hiciera con ganas, se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Ay, Sasori —murmuro el Uchiha soltándole la mano al pelirrojo—, creo que has crecido unos cuantos centímetros, ¿no es así? ¡Me alegro! —el pelirrojo prácticamente lo asesino con la mirada y Madara lanzó una risa—. Era broma, ya lo sabes.

—Perdona —contestó Sasori—, no recordaba que tu sentido del humor era tan pobre. Supongo que me hice de mucha ilusión de que hubiera mejorado. Sinceramente, qué pena.

Madara y Sasori no se llevaban bien, eso todos lo sabían. Eran un poco como Hidan y Kakuzu pero más sutiles en sus comentarios, como si pretendieran ofender al otro con palabras que sonasen educadas. Ninguno sabía exactamente por qué se llevaban mal, pero la tensión que se formaba era un poco más que incómoda, en vez de graciosa y molesta, como sucedía con el otro dúo.

Akatsuki se quedo callado, hasta que por fin, Kisame se digno a aplaudir para llamar la atención.

—Bueno —dijo, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. El día de hoy estaría bien irnos a festejar, ¿cierto? ¿Un buen lugar al que sugieran?

—Nosotros no podemos —comentó Pein—. Cenaremos, en privado. Quizá la próxima vez.

—Yo no pienso gastar mi dinero en balde —añadió Kakuzu, arqueando la ceja, como si la idea le causara asco—. Y menos para algo como eso.

—Tengo que ir a la Iglesia de Jashin para agradecerle mi pase a la Universidad —comentó Hidan y todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El chico hizo un gesto con las manos, como diciendo "¿Qué?". Y luego, como si acabara de resolver un problema, golpeó su puño contra la palma, formando una "o" con su boca y se giro a ver a Kakuzu—. Y eres un tacaño de mierda.

—Oh, genial. Ya me veía libre de ese comentario, por un momento —susurro Kakuzu, con el ceño fruncido. La mayoría se carcajeo un poco. Cuando al fin se calmo todo, Deidara miró a Kisame e Itachi deseó que él dijera que sí, que iba a ir. Podría ser una oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él…Aunque, apostando, si el rubio sabía que iba, rechazaría la oferta inmediatamente.

—Danna y yo iremos a los museos de arte, hum —contestó e Itachi soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo. Kisame arqueó las cejas.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Nadie está para ir con sus mejores amigos en nuestra despedida? —lanzó un suspiro y miró a Madara e Itachi—, ¿qué hay de ustedes?

—Pues… —empezó a decir Itachi, pensando. Sin embargo, Madara negó con la cabeza.

—Itachi y yo tenemos que asistir a una cena de ceremonia con la familia. Es una tradición.

Ah, sí. Lo había olvidado. Itachi quiso darse de topes contra la pared, realmente, ojalá y pudiera ir con Kisame. El chico hizo un puchero.

—Uy, sí —comentó Deidara, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ustedes hasta tienen tradiciones familiares. Qué pérdida de tiempo más grande, y no presumas que tienen dinero hasta para festejar a las moscas de la casa, hum.

—Sí que es una pérdida de tiempo —convino Madara con una sonrisa—. Pero no estoy presumiendo.

—Ya lo sé. Hablaba con Itachi, hum.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el moreno, sorprendido de que el rubio le dirigiera la palabra. Deidara sonrió.

—Tan modesto como siempre. Es una gran cualidad, hum —a pesar de la oración a Itachi se le encogió el estomago al saber que lo decía a modo de burla. Frunció el ceño, pero antes de decir algo, Kisame intervino:

—Bueno, la pasaré solo y abandonado. Compraré unas películas de terror y las veré.

—Si es así, quizá te alcance luego —comentó Hidan palmeándole un hombro a su amigo, y Kisame asintió.

—Vale.

Itachi bajó la mirada.

—En realidad —comentó Madara, poniendo la mano en la barbilla—. ¿Qué les parece ir a casa de mis padres? Ellos están fuera, y me dijeron que querían que cuidara de la casa este verano, o parte de él. Solo un par de semanas.

—Suena bien —dijo Hidan con una sonrisa mientras asentía. Los padres de Madara tenían una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del bosque y podrían pasársela bien ahí. Además estaba harto de pasársela viviendo con un chico que no quiere que compres siquiera unas mentitas.

—Bueno. Entonces, estamos quedando después —dijo Madara y se despidió con un ademán de mano antes de darse media vuelta y yéndose. Itachi se encogió de hombros y se despidió de todos con un asentimiento en la cabeza. Al final, Kisame y Konan se acercaron a él para abrazarlo.

—Nos vemos luego Itachi —comentaron ambos con una sonrisa y el moreno, algo ruborizado, asintió.

—Se cuidan —contestó él con una media sonrisa. Al final Hidan le palmeó el hombro e Itachi pensó que nunca se había sentido tan acorde con Akatsuki como ese momento. Sin esperar que Kakuzu, Sasori o Deidara, en especial éste último dijeran nada, se dispuso a dar media vuelta.

—Uchiha —le llamó Sasori, e Itachi tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de girar, un poco sorprendido hacia el pelirrojo. Éste apretó los labios en una fina línea, y al parecer, había pillado a todos por sorpresa, porque Akatsuki mantenía las cejas completamente arqueadas, expectantes a lo que diría el Akasuna. Deidara, era el que más cohibido se hallaba, quizá tanto o más que Itachi cuando el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros e hizo ademán de meter la mano en los bolsillos del pantalón, para cuando recordó que la tela no tenía tal cosa, sus manos ya resbalaban de forma graciosa y se ruborizo antes de añadir, con apenas un hilo de voz—. Er…Mucha suerte.

—Ah… —fue lo único capaz de decir el moreno—, gracias. Tú…también —Sasori hizo ademán de decir algo, pero Hidan lo interrumpió.

—¡Mierda! Ahora sí va a ser el fin del mundo —exclamó haciendo un drama de más y dándose un ligero golpe en la mejilla, a poco falto de ser una cachetada—. ¡El enano le ha deseado suerte a la comadreja!

—Cierra la boca, idiota —contestó Sasori, frunciendo el ceño. Itachi miró a Kisame que parecía sonreír con cierta pena, y luego giro, como por instinto a ver a Deidara, por si algo en su expresión le indicaba que se trataba de una broma. Pero el rubio miraba a Sasori con sorpresa, confusión y…Bueno, como si mirara a un extraño. De pronto, agachó la cabeza y no la levantó por segundos. Cuando lo hizo forzaba una sonrisa vacía y muy mal fingida.

—Si es el fin del mundo —dijo con su voz demasiado alegre y le palmeo el hombro al pelirrojo—, quiero que admita que el arte es efímero, hum.

—Ni muerto —contestó el pelirrojo, sin mirar a nadie. Itachi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en eso, Madara lo llamó. No le quedó más remedio que irse de ahí, y luego, sentir la pesada mirada de los demás sobre su espalda.

**0*0*0**

Deidara caminaba en silencio junto a Sasori. La calle por la noche estaba extrañamente concurrida por un montón de adolescentes, aunque no le extrañó luego de acordarse de que acababan de terminar el ciclo escolar, y que muchos habían salido a festejar. En realidad, de alguna manera había convencido a Sasori de que después de su larga visita al museo de Arte, fueran a algún club. Se había comportado de lo más insistente, hasta que al final, el pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que acceder a su propuesta. Sin embargo, ahora el menor parecía arrepentirse de haberle pedido a Sasori que lo acompañara, pues ambos estaban completamente callados, y aunque en el otro era algo usual, Deidara encontraba sumamente incómodo el momento.

Por alguna razón, cada vez que abría la boca y dejaba salir las palabras, traía a la mente el recuerdo de aquella mañana, cuando Sasori le había deseado suerte al Uchiha. De más estaría decir que se había sentido completamente anonadado por el comportamiento repentino de su maestro para con alguien que, supuestamente, detestaba. Sin embargo, no era la sorpresa o la incertidumbre, la que le prohibía hablar o ahogar la conversación antes de que llegara a algo más que una respuesta monosilábica de alguna de los dos.

Miró hacia otro lado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros e intentando volver a encontrar la voz. Se estremeció cuando la brisa de la noche acarició su rostro, y se cerró más la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta, el olor de su loción impregno su nariz e intentó concentrarse en eso, en separar los olores y distinguirlos, uno por uno, como aquel chico de "_El Perfume". _Sasori amaba ese libro. Lo había leído una y otra vez; E Itachi también.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había razón para que esos dos no se hubiesen llevado bien antes. Y divagó un rato sobre las posibles razones por las que nunca se dirigieron la palabra, más que cuando Sasori se burlaba de él o le decía comentarios hirientes al Uchiha.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres salir conmigo ahora, mocoso? —preguntó Sasori, mirando al rubio. Éste se giro a verlo y le sonrió un poco de manera normal.

—Por supuesto, hum —le respondió mientras se echaba los cabellos de su coleta hacia atrás—. Es solo que estaba pensando en algo.

—En varias cosas, me parece. Siempre las dices en voz alta, y ahora estás muy callado.

Deidara reflexionó un poco, quizá no es que Sasori estuviese actuando de manera diferente, sino que él, estaba demasiado cohibido para mediar palabra, y ahora actuaba como si en realidad, fueran ambos los que no sabían qué hacer o decir. Era extraño, pensó Deidara, que uno pudiera crear un ambiente tenso estando solamente él en ese estado. Además, no había razón por la que estar portándose tan cortante.

—Bueno —murmuro Deidara, rascándose la cabeza—, me sorprende que hayas aceptado venir, hum.

—No tenía nada que hacer. Además, te pusiste muy fastidioso —lanzó una de sus risas melodiosas y Deidara frunció el ceño—. De haberte dicho que no en serio, no te quitaría de encima.

—Ya habíamos declinado la oferta de Kisame, pero creí que tardaríamos mucho más en el museo de arte. Pensé que era bueno, hacer tiempo, porque igual podemos llegar a la una de la madrugada a su casa, ¿cierto, hum?

—¿En serio tardamos tan poco en el museo?

—Dos horas. Debimos hacer casi cinco, con lo que a usted le gusta mirar el paisaje _eterno. _

—Supongo que transcurrió demasiado lento para mí sin discutir, pero, reitero, has estado muy callado.

Deidara de detuvo abruptamente, como si acabara de pensar en algo importante. Pudo decir cualquier cosa, pero las palabras que atravesaron sus labios fueron muy distintas a lo que antes había pensado, si es que, había tenido algo en mente.

—Le deseaste suerte a Itachi, hum —incluso a sus propios oídos, las palabras sonaron estúpidas e irascibles, pero ya las había dicho, y no pudo hacer nada aparte de darse un tope mentalmente. Sasori arqueó las cejas, y también se detuvo. Parecía extremadamente más pequeño, con aquella cara de sorpresa, como cuando haces el truco de sacar la moneda de la oreja a un niño y le dices "Ta-da~".

—¿Es eso en lo que estás pensando con tanta profundidad? —preguntó Sasori, con el tono de voz a medio camino de una burla. Deidara se encogió de hombros y giró la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Al principio, podría jurar que era una broma cruel y que ibas a decir algo…más —hizo una pausa antes de mirar a Sasori —. Pero no lo hiciste. Y luego, te sonrojaste, hum —se quedo callado y abrió la boca para añadir algo que sonaba muy parecido a: "E Itachi se sonrojo también", pero entonces sintió una punzada en la boca del estomago y fue incapaz de pensar en atreverse a decir tal oración. Se dio cuenta, de que le molestaba pensar que el moreno también se había sonrojado, como si le hubieran plantado un beso. Desvió la mirada y se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello. De cierta manera agradeció que estuviera tan oscuro. Sasori permanecía quieto, serio y con una mueca que parecía decir que continuara, pero el rubio ya no tenía nada más que decir.

—Oh, ¿Y eso es lo que te tortura tanto? ¿Una insignificante palabra que podría pasar a una última cortesía por lo mal que me he portado con él y que además, podría ser una actuación? —se burló Sasori, aunque a Deidara le pareció que no iba enserio, pues se había escuchado turbado, casi nervioso.

—Es que… —murmuro el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros—, por un momento pareció…

—No sigas diciendo tonterías —lo interrumpió el pelirrojo—. Que si lo haces ahora, no me imagino cómo será cuando estés pasado de copas.

Siguió caminando, y el rubio, con un suspiro, desecho el coraje contra su danna y lo siguió de cerca.

Al fin llegaron a un edificio anaranjado, pequeño y desgarbado de apenas dos pisos, pero Deidara apenas se sorprendió al pasar y ver que el suelo del segundo piso había sido removido para dejar una altura más considerable. Del fondo colgaban un par de bocinas que sonaban con _Fiesta Pagana, _de _Mago de Oz, _y que retumbaban por todos lados mientras los adolescentes se empujaban y bailaban en grupos. Había unos cuantos reflectores que apuntaban la enorme pista de baile, que ocuparía el tamaño del departamento donde vivían los artistas, que a pesar de todo, no era pequeño. Siguió a Sasori mientras él se abría camino a través de los cuerpos sudorosos hacia la barra, donde había un tipejo más grande que Madara ateniendo. Imagino que Sasori comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber venido, por la forma en que miró a una pareja que lo habían pisado mientras intentaban, de la misma manera, abrirse camino. Por un momento, el rubio sonrió, recordando que estaban de fiesta y que, estaba dispuesto a divertirse con su danna, el mismo de siempre.

Los dos por fin llegaron a la barra y se sentaron en los bancos. Detrás de ésta, las copas y las botellas de las bebidas asomaban. El hombre que limpiaba los vasos se acercó a ambos, mascaba un chicle y éste alcanzaba a tronar incluso por encima del ruido. Quizá mascaba clavos o algo así, pensó Deidara, ya que tenía pinta de matón con esos tatuajes de alambre de púas rodeando todo el antebrazo y simulando sangre.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó, con una voz grave. Deidara le sonrió.

—Dos cervezas, hum —el hombre arqueó una ceja.

—Aquí no servimos de esas.

—¿Qué no sirven cervezas, hum?

—Ni siquiera conozco la marca de la que hablas.

Deidara se quedo callado, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sasori lanzó una carcajada ahogada y el rubio giro a verlo con el ceño fruncido. Al final, el pelirrojo se aclaro la garganta.

—Solo dos cervezas —le dijo al hombre, sonriendo todavía. Deidara, avergonzado, simplemente miró hacia otro lado mientras el sujeto se daba media vuelta y cogía dos cervezas. El pelirrojo miró a su alumno—. Eso ha sido gracioso.

—No lo ha sido, hum.

—Lo siento. Olvide que no estabas en mi lugar.

—Ni en el nuestro —dijo una tercera voz, inclinándose por encima de la barra. Deidara miró a su lado, donde había un chico de cabellos largos hasta los hombros y teñidos de azul eléctrico, usaba gafas oscuras, tenía las cejas negras. A su lado estaba un chico de ojos verdes y el cabello de un gris claro, parado ligeramente en puntas y que sonreía de manera despampanante—. Hola.

Sasori frunció inmediatamente el ceño y Deidara entrecerró los ojos.

—Perdonen la intromisión —dijo el de cabellos blancos, extendiendo la mano a Deidara—. Soy Ichigo. Mucho gusto —al ver que ninguno de los dos artistas hacía amago de responder al saludo, se encogió de hombros y la dejo caer de costado—. Mi amigo es Zero.

—Oh —exclamó Deidara, recargando el codo en la barra y la cabeza en la mano. El hombre les trajo a ambos artistas su pedido—. ¿Y crees que eso nos importa por qué, hum?

—Vaya. No hay por qué ponerse tan hostiles —dijo Zero, con una sonrisa juguetona. Se quitó las gafas y dejo al descubierto unos bellos ojos grises.

—Todavía no me he puesto hostil, hum.

—No te enojes. Solamente queremos pasar un buen rato conociendo gente y conversando —intervino Ichigo con un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Por aquí todos son muy aburridos. Estudiantes, niños de mami… etc.

—Somos estudiantes, hum —respondió Deidara, mientras Sasori optaba por dejarlo hablar a él y bebía un poco de su cerveza.

—Pero parecen responsables. No los típicos idiotas que pagan para acreditar.

—Tú si pareces uno de esos, hum.

—¡Festejen! —exclamó Zero sonriendo—. Es más, les invitaremos el trago. —silbó al hombre de los tatuajes—. Pásanos cuatro cervezas más, especiales.

El rubio abrió la boca para declinar, pero lo interrumpió alguien.

—Deidara —lo llamó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño—, simplemente cierra la boca —se inclino para ver a los otros dos, con los ojos destellando de irritación—. Ustedes dos, óiganme bien. He estado todo el día escuchando quejarse a este mocoso de que lo acompañe a éste estúpido lugar. Me duele la cabeza y no soporto el ruido, y mucho menos tengo el interés de tratar con cualquiera de ustedes dos, así que, ¿por qué no mejor toman sus cervezas y se las van a invitar a un par de descerebrados a los que les interese su ridículo cabello o estén dispuestos a soportar sus absurdas insinuaciones, mientras intentan meterle mano a un mocoso que no se ha dado cuenta de que se le acercan?

El rubio bajó la mirada y observó que Ichigo había estado acercando la mano. Frunció el ceño y enrojecido se dispuso a golpearlo, pero ambos chicos arqueaban las cejas, observando a Sasori.

—Anda —lo instó Sasori, fulminándolos con la mirada—. Tócalo. Me ahorrarás el trabajo de partirte la nariz cuando él te rompa una parte bastante intima y privada con una patada.

—Hmph. Qué insolente —murmuro Ichigo, apartando la mano y poniéndose de pie. Se dirigió al hombre de los tatuajes—. Deberías de sacarlos un rato, para que aprendan a no molestar a tus clientes.

—Ustedes se lo buscaron —dijo éste, encogiéndose de hombros. Zero rodo los ojos y sacó un manojo de billetes—. Ahí está lo que te debemos y lo de hoy. Nos largamos.

El de los tatuajes suspiro y cogió el dinero. Con una mueca, se metió el dinero en el pantalón y volvió a servir las bebidas. Deidara miró al pelirrojo.

—¿Quieres estar aquí, hum?

—He pagado cuarenta pesos por entrar. No me queda de otra más que intentar ver algo entretenido —contestó Sasori y sonrió—. En realidad, como me he contenido de mandar al diablo a Itachi y Madara, solamente me desquite. ¡Qué bella velada!

Deidara miró al pelirrojo mientras él se terminaba la cerveza. Sintió una gota correrle la nuca.

—Poco falta para que te vuelvas una mutación extraña de Hidan y Kakuzu —murmuro por lo bajo, con una sonrisa.

**0*0*0**

Itachi azotó la puerta de la casa al salir y bajo los escalones con rapidez. Sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta y pensó, que seguramente éstas serían las peores vacaciones que podría tener en toda su vida. Tenía las mejillas encendidas de ira, y poco le faltó para no patear el tambo de basura que estaba a su lado.

Como siempre, las cenas familiares de los Uchiha terminaban en un absoluto desastre. Ya no era algo raro. De la misma manera, el tema que se sacó a relucir fue la carrera de Itachi, aunque pronto había cambiado al hecho de que su padre solo se interesaba por él, y nunca prestaba atención a Sasuke, quien prácticamente estaba a un paso de aventarse de un risco con tal de saber que Fugaku podría ir a detenerlo.

¡Estaba harto! ¿Cómo podía, su padre, ser tan jodidamente idiota? ¡Era un gran promotor de tecnología y medicina y no podía, por una sola vez en su vida, notar que la existencia de sus hijos estaba echándose a perder con su terquedad!

Se quitó la corbata de manera violenta, y sin importarle que la gente lo viera, la tiro al suelo y la pisoteo al caminar con una fuerza inusual en su andar. Maldijo en voz alta y luego la pateó hasta que se perdió entre las sombras de la calle y él se digno a caminar en una dirección cualquiera.

Nunca, se dijo, olvidaría la cara de Sasuke al salir de la casa luego de mostrar las calificaciones perfectas —ni una milésima debajo del 10— y ver que su padre se limitaba a mirarlas con casi desdén. Las mejillas enrojecidas de ira mientras se iba, y mucho menos, la mirada de odio que le dirigió a él, como si Itachi fuera el culpable único de lo que su padre hacía mal. En realidad le dolió hasta no poder, porque Sasuke nunca lo había mirado de otra forma que no fuera de admiración, y esta vez había sido como si hubiera estado a punto de coger el tenedor y clavárselo en el ojo.

Siguió caminando, plantando los pies con fuerza y casi arrancándose los botones de la camisa. Su corazón le latía con una fuerza dolorosa, y mientras andaba, el frenar de las llantas de un coche que estaba muy cerca, le sonó lejano con el zumbido en las orejas. Ahí estaba el BMW negro de Madara, y el chico saliendo del carro con una expresión entre furia y desesperación.

—Itachi. Mi tío está que se lo lleva el diablo. Tienes que volver y disculparte —le dijo el mayor, con los cabellos sobre el otro ojo, el que estaba visible pareciera demasiado desproporcional en su rostro normalmente perfecto—. Yo buscaré a…

—¡Mi padre puede ir a meterse el coraje donde le quepa! —gritó Itachi, enfurecido, mientras se daba media vuelta y seguía caminando—, y si estás de acuerdo con él, también tú.

—Itachi.

—Vete a fastidiar serpientes venenosas y asegúrate de que te muerda una.

—Estás diciendo estupideces. Ya sé que estás enojado, pero…

—No. Estaba enojado cuando mi papá me dijo que mi idea de ser escritor era una mierda. Estuve enojado el día en que me hizo pasar una cena completa en una de sus juntas que me interesan un pepino. Me enfurecí el día que me golpeó al decirle que yo no iba a ser ninguna de las cosas que quisiera y que luego, vino a disculparse como Magdalena. Siempre que rechaza las grandes cualidades de Sasuke, me encabrono —dijo el Uchiha, casi a grito. Respiraba entrecortadamente y las palabras se le iban poco a poco—. Pero el día de hoy, te juro que quiero coger tu maldito carro y atravesar con él el comedor y romper todos los trofeos que exhibe en la vitrina como si pudiera enorgullecerse enserio de cualquier cosa, y luego, coger el bate con el que me obligo a practicar horas hasta que me salieron calos en las manos para después decirme que, ahora que sabía jugar, pasáramos a practicar fútbol porque ahora era más popular, y con él, partir cada maldito mosaico importado con el que está hecha esa casa de porquería. ¿Y sabes qué? Luego me largó. Con Sasuke. Para que no esté compitiendo todo el tiempo conmigo para que mi padre le preste atención, y luego, sea a mí a quien mire como deseando que yo no existiera —tomó aire, incrédulo de haber tenido la voz suficiente para gritar así a su primo, que lo observaba con una expresión impasible, y con los ojos brillantes de tensión y alarma—. Él puede irse a la mierda. Y ya que estamos en eso, tú y todos los demás también. Puedo soportar que me digan qué hacer con mi vida, incluso si nunca soy feliz, pero no voy a permitir que Sasuke me siga mirando como si en cualquier momento desease que me muriera. Y mira que ya lo estoy deseando, con todo lo que…

Y entonces escuchó el crujido de algo. No se dio cuenta de que había sido su propio rostro contra los nudillos de Madara hasta que se encontró en el suelo, con la mejilla ardiendo de dolor. Levantó la mirada y la encontró con la de su primo.

—Deja de comportarte como un imbécil —le dijo Madara, con severidad, antes de agacharse y cogerle del cuello de la camisa—. Itachi, deja de decir sandeces.

—No son sandeces —murmuro Itachi, con la voz ronca. Madara suspiro, exhausto.

—Vayamos a por Sasuke. Regresamos a la casa y fingimos que nunca pasó nada.

—Me niego, a volver, me refiero.

—¿Y tú de cuando acá te comportas como el idiota de Hidan? —preguntó, intentando sonar burlón, pero consiguiendo solo que Itachi se enfureciera más. Lo levantó de un tirón con esa fuerza sorprendente que tenía y empujó al menor a su carro—. Seguramente se ha ido a estar solo. ¿Algún lugar en específico? ¿Ya intentaste hablarle por teléfono?

—Se dejo el celular en la mesa. Y no. Sasuke ya no me dice mucho.

—Entonces será mejor que empecemos a adivinar —le dijo un segundo antes de meterlo al carro y cerrar la puerta.

**0*0*0**

Se había tomado solo una cerveza y media más cuando de pronto la vista le dio un vuelco tremendo y pareció como si se cayera de costado rápidamente. El mundo le dio muchas vueltas, y apretó los ojos, intentando concentrarse en no caerse del banco, pero creía no haberlo logrado. ¿O sí? Le pesaban los miembros del cuerpo y sacudió la cabeza en un intento de despejarse.

—Sasori…danna… —murmuro el rubio antes de volver la cabeza a su maestro, quien se tapaba los oídos y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Quien no lo conociera bien diría que estaba loco, pero Deidara sabía que en ese momento el pelirrojo podía estar sufriendo de un ataque de nervios o recuerdos, o estaba a punto de volver el estomago y le dolían los oídos con el ruido—, danna, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Lo cogió del brazo y lo jaló un poco, para atraer su atención, pero cuando Sasori giro a verlo, tenía los dientes castañeando.

—No me siento bien, mocoso… —le dijo entonces con la voz ahogada, y Deidara asintió.

—Yo tampoco…Vámonos.

De alguna manera, ambos lograron ponerse de pie y arrastrarse hasta la salida. Sasori se sujetaba el estomago y apretaba la camisa negra que llevaba puesta, pocos segundos después se cubrió la boca con la otra. Deidara, procuro mantener la vista fija.

La lengua la sentía cada vez más adormecida e iba dando tumbos a cada rato. Al fin se abrieron paso entre todos los cuerpos y recibieron el aire fresco de la noche. Uno diría que debería aliviarlos, pero a Deidara solo termino por marearlo más y lo hizo caer de rodillas, y hasta inclinarse y vomitar.

Odiaba esa sensación, siempre era asquerosa y una vez que empezabas a vomitar, parecía mucho tiempo antes de que lograras controlar las demás arqueadas. Pero también, siempre te sentías mejor.

Sasori se volvió hacia su alumno.

—Deidara… —murmuro inclinándose un poco. Le extendía una mano temblorosa.

—Hey —dijo una voz en algún lugar—. ¿Los ayudamos chicos?

Zero e Ichigo venían pavoneándose con las manos metidas en la chaqueta y una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Sasori los miró y frunció el ceño.

—Váyanse…

—Uh. No te escucho, _cariño_. ¿No puedes hablar más fuerte?

Cuando el pelirrojo pareció controlar su ligero tambaleo y descubrió la boca, Zero se acercó y le pegó un puñetazo en el estomago lo suficientemente fuerte como para doblar al pelirrojo en dos y sacarle todo el aire —el rubio se sorprendió de que no terminara por caerse de rodillas—. Deidara, consciente de eso, trató de ponerse de pie, y nada más fue consciente de cuando lo sujetaron del cabello para ponerlo de pie.

—Pudo ser por las buenas, pero tendrá que ser por las malas —le dijo Ichigo, con una sonrisa, mientras apretaba el cintura de Deidara y le hacía pasar un brazo sobre los hombros. El rubio estaba seguro que de no ser por eso, se habría dejado caer de nuevo al suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Zero le levantaba la cabeza a Sasori y le plantaba un beso antes de hacer lo mismo que su amigo y ayudar a Sasori a apoyarse. El pelirrojo parecía asqueado, pero Deidara se dio cuenta, ¿era cosa suya o sus piernas y brazos ya no reaccionaban?—. Descuiden. Los ayudamos.

El sonido de un auto frenando fue lo último que escuchó Deidara antes de quedarse inconsciente.

**0*0*0**

Habían estado solo un par de minutos en el auto, y ahora Itachi había alcanzado a reflexionar sobre todo lo que había dicho anteriormente. Ahora, simplemente se dedicaba a lo importante: Buscar a su hermano.

Estaba en proceso de sugerir que fueran a la alameda, cuando de repente Madara detuvo el coche en un cruce. No había semáforo, y el menor no tardó en darse cuenta de que además no había carros pasando. Miró a Madara y luego el camino.

—¿Qué…? —empezó a preguntar, cuando Madara señaló la calle.

—¿Esos no son Sasori y Deidara? —preguntó el mayor durante un segundo. Itachi fijo la vista a lo lejos y notó que, en efecto, eran los artistas de Akatsuki. Dos chicos grandes se les acercaban. Pareció pasar todo en cámara lenta, cuando de pronto vio que golpeaban a Sasori y jalaban del cabello a Deidara. Parpadeo, sorprendido, y al segundo siguiente veía como un el que había ido por el rubio lo sujetaba de la cintura y lo ayudaba a caminar, de espaldas a ellos. Y cuando capto el beso que le había dado el otro a Sasori, solo tuvo tiempo de sujetarse con fuerza del asiento, porque Madara pisaba el acelerador y corría hacia ellos. Lo detuvo con un rechinido, quizá parecido a cuando lo había recogido a él.

Fue como si sus cuerpos se movieran solos, al salir del auto simultáneamente y mirar a Zero e Ichigo. Antes de decir nada, Madara le había pegado un puñetazo en la barbilla a Zero y lo tiraba al suelo. Sasori se fue para delante, y el Uchiha mayor lo cogió en el acto. Ichigo soltó a Deidara y él cayó al suelo, inconsciente, por lo que pudo ver Itachi y se acercó corriendo a ellos.

Itachi frunció el ceño, se hizo a un lado y le cogió del brazo antes de doblárselo hacia atrás con una fuerza increíble. Ichigo gritó de dolor, y el moreno se limitó a ponerse detrás y darle una patada para que cayera al suelo.

—¡Están locos! —gritó Zero, con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas—, solo estábamos ayudando a esos ebrios.

Itachi fue con Deidara, se hincó y lo acuno contra su pecho.

—¿Deidara? ¡Oe! ¿Estás bien? —de haber podido se habría dado un tope en la frente. Sin embargo, se limitó a sonrojarse y agradecer que los otros estuvieran ocupados, mirando a Madara, al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha hacía lo mismo.

—Sí. ¿Y para ayudar deben golpear? ¡Que les den! Les pasaremos por esta vez el asunto, pero váyanse ahora mismo.

—¿O qué? —preguntó Ichigo sujetándose el hombro.

—O le pagaré al cuerpo de policías para que desistan de buscar los cadáveres de dos imbéciles que nunca importaron a nadie, pero que tuvieron la suficiente suerte como para que me estrenara los zapatos nuevos con la porquería de su cerebro embarrada en la suela —fuera que reconocieron a Madara, o el simple hecho de que las palabras amenazaban con cumplirse, los otros dos solamente se pusieron pálidos y salieron corriendo.

Algunas personas habían salido a presenciar la disputa, y cotilleaban unas entre otras mientras señalaban a ambos Uchiha. Itachi nunca se había sentido tan observado, e incluso terminó sonrojándose mientras se acordaba, de alguna manera, que tenía a Deidara atraído hacia su pecho. Madara se giro a la audiencia, y parecía, a punto de perder los estribos cuando arqueó las cejas.

—¿Algún problema? —les preguntó con un tono de advertencia en la voz, la gente se le quedo mirando anonadada mientras cargaba a Sasori—. ¡Pues a meter las narices en sus asuntos! —se giró a ver a Itachi—. Trae acá a Deidara. Los meteremos en el carro y te quedarás con ellos un rato.

El Uchiha obedeció y metió las manos entre la espalda del rubio y debajo de sus rodillas. Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y se puso de pie con él en brazos. Para entonces, Madara ya abría el BMW y metía adentro a Sasori. Itachi no tardó en llegar y miró a Madara.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó mientras el mayor se daba media vuelta, en dirección al club de donde habían salido los artistas. Madara apenas giró un poco la cabeza por encima del hombro.

—Alguien tuvo que dejarlos así. —fue lo único que contestó antes de volver a caminar en aquella dirección. Con un pequeño estremecimiento, Itachi se limitó a meter a Deidara en el carro y ponerle el cinturón.

En ese momento, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y con el cabello sobre el rostro se veía realmente hermoso. Hay que decirlo: Itachi nunca, hasta hace un par de días cuando Naruto le había metido el balonazo, había tocado a Deidara. El odio que le mostraba con la mirada le parecía suficiente, y aunque no lo hiciera parecer, a veces hasta le intimidaba.

No logró contener el impulso de levantar una mano y acariciarle el rostro. Lanzó una pequeña exclamación al notar la suavidad de la piel, y por un momento, olvido que ahí estaba Sasori, o que las personas podrían no haberle hecho caso a Madara, y, sin nada qué perder, se estiró y le plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Sintió como empezaron a arder sus mejillas y poco le falto para enderezarse y golpearse con el borde de la puerta del coche, por la vergüenza que, por supuesto, le dio su falta de decoro. Trató de salir con cuidado del auto, e inhibir el rubor que le cundía el rostro, pero al final tuvo que poner la mano sobre el puente de la nariz y cubrirse un poco el rostro.

Le costó varios segundos notar que Madara regresaba al coche, y aunque tenía la mandíbula enrojecida, cualquiera que lo conociera y se fijara en cómo caminaba, sabría que había salido victorioso, y que además, estaba satisfecho.

—Madara…

—Vámonos ahora. Llevaremos a éstos dos a su departamento antes de ir a buscar a Sasuke.

El Uchiha menor asintió e inmediatamente se fue al asiento de copiloto. Se metió al carro y suspiro.

—No sabía que tú conocías dónde vivían ellos dos —comentó, con la voz todavía ronca. Madara encendió el coche y justamente después se giró a ver a Itachi.

—Ah, no lo conozco, creí que tú…

—¿Yo? —preguntó incrédulo Itachi—. Claro, como ambos se llevan tan bien conmigo —el mayor se giro hacia los artistas, como esperando que ellos estuvieran conscientes. Itachi no se atrevió a dirigir la mirada hacia atrás, por la simple vergüenza que le daba recordar lo que acababa de hacer—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Bueno, podríamos… —se giró hacia su primo—. Podríamos llevarlos a un lugar y pagarles el hospedaje. Y mientras, buscamos a Sasuke.

Itachi asintió, dándole la razón a su primo en ese mismo momento.

—A unas cuantas calles hay un hotel —le indico al mayor, señalando una esquina—. Quizá podemos dejarlos ahí.

—¿En la esquina de la calle? —preguntó Madara, con una sonrisa. De inmediato hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Tú sabes de qué habló. Y ya, para poder ir en busca de Sasuke.

—¿Sabes? Incluso podríamos quedarnos ahí para vigilarlos.

Itachi frunció el ceño y luego miró al mayor. De pronto se quedo callado y se encogió de hombros, sin decir nada.

—Como tú quieras. Pero primero, nos aseguramos de que Sasuke esté bien. Necesito hablar con él.

**0*0*0**

Despertó con un terrible martilleo en la cabeza, pero estaba sorprendentemente cómodo. Sus manos se enredaron en una suave tela egipcia de color dorado, y que además, era tan suave al tacto que parecía que le pasaban por encima de las manos una suave caricia. Olía a lavanda, y aunque le peso abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba descalzo y que también sus pies eran acariciados por la tela. Se talló el rostro y suspiro quedamente.

El sol entraba por una ventana y cuando Deidara intentó dar con la razón del por qué se sentía tan pesado aunque sabía que había dormido de más.

Comenzó a sentarse, y lo primero que noto, a través de lo borroso que se había vuelto todo es que no estaba en su casa. Era un cuarto enorme y circular, de matices dorados y blancos. El suelo de mosaicos que brillaban como espejos de colores algo rosados. Había cinco camas que rodeaban el mismo lugar, haciendo un círculo perfecto alrededor del reflejo de un candelabro lujoso. Miró de un lado a otro, y se encontró con que la cama de la derecha estaba ocupada por Sasori, hecho un ovillo y cubriéndose hasta la nariz con la seda amarilla dorada. A su izquierda estaba Sasuke, durmiendo a pierna suelta en un nido de pájaros —para ser alguien muy serio, dormía de manera muy inquieta—, contigua a la cama del menor estaba recostado Madara y al otro lado de Sasori, había una cama vacía.

Deidara hizo a un lado las sábanas y se puso de pie. Tenía la misma ropa que había llevado ayer, y sus zapatos estaban al otro lado de la cama. Con un gran bostezo se puso de pie, procurando no despertar a los demás. Su atrofiada mente apenas podía pensar con lógica y se sentía lo suficientemente adormilado todavía como para preguntarse qué hacían ahí los Uchiha. O dónde estaba… Desconocía completamente el sitio, y no lograba recordar nada de lo que había pasado un día antes.

Se pasó los cabellos para atrás y caminó descalzo hacia una puerta de madera de caoba con un fino picaporte. Se admiró un segundo de ella, y cuando una punzada le partió la cabeza en dos —metafóricamente, claro— simplemente se limitó a abrir la puerta y salir a una estancia todavía más grande que la habitación. Había una mesa de cristal con unas patas que simulaban las cabezas de dos caballos con el cuello inclinado hacia delante.

Un par de sillones de dos plazas estaban ahí, tapizados de un color ligeramente amarillo y con decorados de flor de iris de un rosa pálido y bordeados más oscuros, como de botones abriéndose en primavera de un dorado más palpable y oscuro. Había dos puertas, una tan grande como la de la habitación que seguramente daba a la salida, y la otra, que parecía ir al baño; Al ver que carecía de cocina, y estaba arreglado de manera exuberante, Deidara supo que estaba en un hotel.

¡Y qué hotel entonces!

Tenía la garganta seca, y buscaba agua en la pequeña despensa que se veía o el mini refrigerador, cuando de pronto se puso a pensar. El corazón le martilleó con una fuerza dolorosa, al pensar, al intentar recordar cómo había llegado ahí.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar que habían ido a un club, y que el mundo le había dado vueltas. Miles de vueltas que terminaron por marearlo.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, e hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar las nauseas en el estomago.

El sonido de un retrete irrumpió en sus cavilaciones y se giró a la puerta más pequeña. Cuando ésta se abrió, Itachi Uchiha salió por esa puerta, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y acomodándose la camisa blanca de un traje. Cuando enderezó la cabeza se quedo quieto. Al parecer, no había esperado verlo. Deidara se sobó la frente, observando al Uchiha con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó Itachi, algo nervioso. Deidara se preguntó el por qué—. Lo siento.

Y eso le tomó completamente desprevenido al rubio, que parpadeó rápidamente, como si no terminara de creerse lo que había dicho el moreno. Es que, de todas las cosas que pudiera haberle dicho, un "lo siento" jamás se le ocurrió a Deidara que fuera lo que le diría, y en especial, con esa actitud de que, era cierto.

Lo miro de arriba abajo, tratando de encontrar alguna pista de la noche que acababan de pasar en el hotel —oh, pensó entonces, eso era un lamentable uso de palabras, ¿cierto?—, pero lo único que el Uchiha tenía de tal cosa, era el hecho de que su cabellera estaba suelta y caía sobre sus hombros y espalda.

—¿Qué cosa, hum? —preguntó, seguro de no haber escuchado bien—. ¿Cómo dices?

—Que lamento si te desperté —repitió Itachi, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Deidara negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Ah, no…Yo ya no tenía sueño —hizo una pausa—, que raro verte preocupándote por algo así, hum —Itachi parpadeo un poco, confundido—. Y a todo esto, ¿qué hacemos mi danna y yo aquí, hum?

—Bueno…—comenzó a decir el Uchiha, pero luego se quedo callado. Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de continuar:—, tuvieron un percance con dos sujetos y ambos quedaron inconscientes. Como no conocemos su casa, los hemos traído al hotel "Sol naciente".

—Ahora recuerdo —exclamó el rubio, haciendo un poco de memoria y poniendo la mano debajo de la barbilla—. Ellos… —recordó el beso que le había dado Zero a Sasori y se estremeció al pensar en lo dormido que había estado y luego volvió la mirada al Uchiha—, ¿Ustedes nos salvaron, hum?

Itachi se rascó la nuca, sonrojándose un poco.

—Estábamos buscando a mi hermano, y Madara los vio a ustedes teniendo problemas. Él fue, quien los salvo —contestó. Deidara arqueo una ceja.

—¿En serio? ¿Y tú (el gran Itachi Uchiha) no hizo nada, hum? —preguntó Deidara con cierto cinismo. El mayor se sonrojo levemente, aunque el rubio no comprendió exactamente por qué—. Venga, debe ser una broma. ¿Eres tan modesto?

—No es una broma —contestó Itachi, un poco ofendido—. Y…bueno, lo soy. Puedo serlo, a diferencia de lo que piensan tú y Sasori.

—Ya veo. Aunque eso no es exactamente ser modesto.

—Es defenderme, solo eso —contestó el Uchiha con una mueca de desagrado. El rubio se rasco la coronilla—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Me duele la cabeza —admitió el rubio, caminando a los sillones y sentándose con violencia. Itachi esperó un segundo de pie antes de ir con él.

—Podría ir y pedirle a Servicios que traigan una pastilla.

—¿Podrías? ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho aún, hum?

El moreno frunció el ceño antes de pararse e ir a la mesilla de cristal, donde descansaba un teléfono. Marcó un número rápido y cruzó un poco de palabras con una persona, agradeció y colgó.

—Listo. Te traerán algo lo más rápido posible.

—Pues espero que eso sea cierto, porque se me está partiendo el cerebro en dos, hum —murmuro con un suspiro.

—Al menos no te ha pasado nada —agregó Itachi, mirando hacia abajo. Deidara lanzo una risa ahogada, que más bien pareció una tos algo ronca.

—Sí. Supongo que tienes razón, hum —Deidara fijo la mirada en el moreno—. Creo que no he empezado muy bien las vacaciones. Y encima, me llevado de corbata a danna. Me matará, hum.

—No has tenido ninguna culpa.

—Ay, y vienes a decirlo tú, que no sabes nada —arguyó con el ceño fruncido—. Le he hecho pasar una mala noche.

—¿Seguro? Sasori ha estado muy tranquilo toda la noche. A diferencia de ti, que te descobijaste tantas veces como Sasuke y he tenido que volver a acomodar la sábana para que no pasarás frío.

La manera casi tan natural con que le habló Itachi, fue quizá lo que más dejo sorprendido a Deidara. Lo admitía, nunca se había molestado en mantener una conversación con el Uchiha, pero nunca imagino que fuera capaz de hacerle sonrojar con sus palabras, su voz era grave pero al mismo tiempo suave. Su corazón le dio un vuelco y al final apartó la mirada.

—No me digas. ¿Y por qué cuando desperté estaba cobijado perfectamente y tu hermano dormido en un nido de pájaros, hum?

—Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy inquieto, pareciera soñar que es un perro persiguiendo gatos. Solo me esfuerzo en cobijarlo cuando no puedo dormir. No se lo digas, lo primero, quiero decir.

Deidara arqueó una ceja antes de reír. No había imaginado que el Uchiha fuese tan agradable.

—Descuida. Ahora podré usar ese instintivo para asegurarme de chantajearte cuando me molestes, hum.

—En teoría —comentó Itachi, bajando la mirada—, yo nunca he intentado fastidiarte. No sé por qué hablas de esa forma de mí.

El rubio se quedo callado ante el comentario. Se sintió avergonzado por las palabras de Itachi, porque hasta cierto punto era cierto. Lo que a él realmente le molestaba de Itachi, era lo mucho que sabían los Uchiha y lo engreídos que podían llegar a ser. Aunque, en lo personal, jamás había sido víctima de comentarios hirientes por parte del moreno —como su Sasori con Madara—, no llegaban a caerle bien. En especial Itachi, que parecía tan indiferente en lo que respecta a las riñas con las que continuamente intentaba enfrascarlo.

Creyó que en este momento, se veía igual de hermoso que siempre, incluso con las ojeras más pronunciadas que hace apenas un par de días.

—Bueno, a veces solo… es porque, me pareces un idiota, hum.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—Tú no eres precisamente el Señor Encanto.

—¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? Sí que eres un engreído, hum.

Al Uchiha lo interrumpió el golpeteo de la puerta, e inmediatamente se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. En ella había una chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules que parpadeo sorprendida al ver a Itachi y luego sonrió de manera despampanante. Le entregó una caja de pastillas y una botella de agua.

—¿Está disfrutando su estancia en el hotel? ¿Necesita algo más? Abajo hay una mesa de masajes, por si quiere relajarse —le decía ella y Deidara puso los ojos en blanco. Itachi sonrió y asintió afablemente a las recomendaciones de la chica, aunque al final, opto por pedirle que se fuera.

—Lo siento. Creo que ahora debo de dormir. Me duele mucho la cabeza. Quizá después pueda pasar un rato.

—Puedo ayudarte con el dolor de cabeza.

—Mejor, si pudieras prepararme la mesa para el desayuno.

—Oh, claro. No hay problema. En cuanto estén listos pueden bajar, yo me encargaré de todo —dijo ella con una sonrisa más grande, si es que era posible—. Buenos días —y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se marchó. Itachi cerró la puerta y miró a Deidara.

—El encanto Uchiha ataca de nuevo. ¡Cielos! Tienes que hacer algo con eso, las vas a matar, hum.

—Mejor no hables. El dolor de cabeza te hace decir sandeces.

—Uy. Y volvemos a la imagen que tenía de ti hace veinticuatro horas, hum —tomó la medicina y las botella de agua que le ofrecía Itachi, y cuando tomó un poco de agua, le fue casi imposible parar, pues se empino toda el agua para deshacerse del ardor de la garganta.

—Tienes que dejarle un poco a Sasori, cuando despierte le ardera la garganta igual que a ti. Y seguramente ocupara el agua para una pastilla.

—Sí. Qué bueno eres, hum —dijo Deidara, obedeciendo al moreno—. Solo espero salir de este lugar pronto —añadió mirando de un lado a otro, como si estuviera incómodo—, porque no soporto ésta clase de lujos. Me recuerdan a mi abuelo. Siempre quería vivir entre este tipo de lugares, y conocer a gente como…como tu familia. Ahora que él y mi padre lo han logrado, no pararan de presumirlo, hum.

—Hmph —convino Itachi, bufando por lo bajo—, te comprendo. Estos lugares no me gustan en lo más mínimo. Es Madara quien rehúso el hotel barato que le propuse.

—¿Hotel barato? —repitió Deidara—. Bueno, supongo que sí, esto me parece más del carácter de ese.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—No voy a juzgar a mi primo por nada.

—Sí que no deberías —los interrumpió una tercera voz y ambos giraron a ver a Madara, que se tallaba los ojos. Deidara arqueo las cejas, pues el mayor tenía la mandíbula enrojecida y algo hinchada. Itachi se paró al mini refrigerador y sacó de la nevera una bolsa con hielos antes de pasársela a Madara. Éste lo cogió en el aire y se lo puso sobre la cara—. Gracias, se siente bien —miró a Deidara y le sonrió de lado, de manera altiva—. Hola. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Me duele la cabeza, pero fuera de eso, creo que sí, hum —contestó Deidara, ignorando la mirada que le dirigía Itachi, como si preguntara "¿En serio soportas a todos los de mi familia excepto a mí aunque sean más engreídos?" —. ¿Y tú?

—Oh. Me duele un infierno la cara y apenas podía cerrar los ojos. Incluso me he terminado la batería del celular mientras escuchaba música, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Suele pasar, hum —bajó la mirada un momento, hasta que al final, suspiró y se sonrojo—. Ahm. A próposito…Gracias por ayudarnos a danna y a mí.

—Ha sido un placer —comentó Madara con una media sonrisa. Itachi se encogió de hombros—, pero, oh, cielos, espero encontrar un buen desinflamantorio antes de que éste golpe parezca papera.

—Creo que ya es tarde, hum.

—Entonces —dijo el moreno, haciendo una mueca—, más vale que Sasori empiece a darme las gracias y aprenda a no insultarme.

**0*0*0**

Sasori había optado por encerrarse en su taller el resto del día, dibujando y todavía maldiciendo por lo bajo al joven rubio, que se mantenía mirando la puerta cerrada de esa habitación.

—Pero no se enoje conmigo, hum —le pidió por tercera vez Deidara. Como respuesta obtuvo la respuesta de Chopin tocando aún más alto, una melodía de la que el menor no recordaba el nombre, porque, como antes ya se ha dicho, él no era demasiado afecto a la música instrumental—. Danna, ¿cómo iba a saber que la cerveza tenía droga, hum? Además, nadie lo obligó a beber nada —silencio por parte del aludido, pero Chopin volvió a retumbar por todo el departamento—. ¡Sasori, los vecinos vendrán a quejarse, hum!

Sabía que de poder, el pelirrojo le subiría el volumen a la música, pero creía que ese era el máximo al que podía llegar el aparato, pero era muy molesto. La única manera de callarlo era irse de aquella puerta y quedarse callado, lo suficiente como para que Sasori considerara que ya había pensado muy bien en lo que hizo, así que, con toda la resignación del mundo que fue capaz de reunir se fue a la sala y se sentó en el sillón suspirando más fuerte. A veces, realmente le costaba mucho trabajo entender al mayor. Pero, ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

Miró de un lado a otro y respiro la sencillez del apartamento. Las paredes pintadas de un tono blanco y rojo, rodeadas de los cuadros que hacían los artistas en clases —aunque en realidad, Sasori era el único que se dignaba a conservar sus obras—. El Televisor estaba sobre una pequeña mesa de madera con dos puertitas corredizas en las que guardaban los periódicos, y solo había un par de sillones de los que se echaban para atrás para mayor comodidad. Una mesa pequeña para cuatro estaba detrás de ambos sillones, y la cocina, de mosaicos blancos y unas graciosas figuras de frutas con rostros y expresiones cómicas la decoraban. Era realmente sencillo, pero al rubio le gustaba. Pronto, le diría a Sasori que comenzaran a personificar el lugar, y que además, tenían que poner más plantas en el departamento, y cuidarlas, pues la única que había, en la barra de la ventana, estaba marchitándose.

Prendió la TV en mute y se la pasó media hora viendo canales de cocina o caricaturas. Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos, dio el caso por perdido, y apago el televisor.

Cogió una chaqueta café y suspiro.

—¡Voy a salir, danna! ¿No quieres nada, hum? —preguntó el rubio, formando un megáfono con la mano. El Akasuna, como era de esperarse, no le contestó, y Deidara, con una expresión de hastío salió del departamento con paso apresurado.

Aunque por la mañana había estado algo soleado, ahora las nubes oscurecían el cielo y Deidara pensó que sería bueno llevarse un paraguas, pero desecho la idea, pues con el humor que iba, la lluvia incluso le iría bien.

Cruzó las calles e intentó no prestar demasiada atención al ruido del tráfico y los cláxones que se elevaban por encima de todo lo demás. El viento frío le golpeó en la cara y él se subió el cuello de la chaqueta hasta arriba.

No había tenido un rumbo fijo y aunque vagar por las calles a ver si encontraba algo podía ser bueno, todavía le punzaba demasiado la cabeza como para hacer tal cosa, y se limitó a detenerse en cualquier cafetería que encontró abierta y pidió un capuchino caliente y unas galletas. Se tomó su tiempo para comer y cuando la camarera tardó horas en llegar con la cuenta, tampoco puso ninguna objeción, puesto que deseaba hacer tiempo antes de volver al silencioso apartamento que compartía con Sasori.

En realidad, no sabía por qué su danna se había molestado tanto al despertar en el hotel. Bien que era desconcertante, pero en lo que te adaptabas a la idea de que los Uchiha los habían salvado, era más bien incómodo, y él sabía que en esas ocasiones, Sasori no solía reaccionar con ese grado de hostilidad. Quizá fuera simplemente que su arrebato de ser amable con Itachi ya se había apagado y la irritabilidad estaba de nuevo de su lado.

Una vez que hubo pagado el capuchino y ya no le quedaba prácticamente nada que hacer, se fue a la alameda y se sentó en la banca a mirar a un mimo hacer su acto. El hombre simulaba estar atrapado en una caja cuando sintió una pesada mirada sobre su persona. Se giro a ver inmediatamente a unas cuantas bancas a lo lejos, y se encontró con que ahí estaba Itachi, leyendo en una banca, pero que lo miraba. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ambos lo mantuvieron un segundo antes de apartarla casi simultáneamente, y por alguna razón, el corazón de Deidara se aceleró.

Por un largo minuto se digno a no mirar a Itachi y prestarle su total atención al mimo. Al final, con un suspiro y aburrido, se puso de pie y camino hasta donde el moreno. Se sentó a su lado como si fuera lo más natural, aunque estaba consciente de que no lo era.

Ese día la alameda estaba menos concurrida que de costumbre, y como no había ningún músico que interpretara canciones, todo quedó extrañamente callado.

—Hola de nuevo, hum —saludó Deidara, sin mirar al moreno. Itachi cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Hola —contestó con un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Cómo ha estado tú día?

—¿Desde que nos dejaron al pie del edificio, hum? —preguntó el rubio y chasqueo la lengua—. Sasori está enojado conmigo. Creo que no piensa hablarme el resto de su vida.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Aunque no te interesa saberlo, creo que si estuvimos cerca de que algo malo nos pasara, y danna me echa la culpa, hum.

—Pero no la tuviste.

—Díselo a él, hum —silencio, y sin embargo, algo parecía haber cambiado, en cuanto respectaba a Deidara—. Y dime —continúo un par de minutos después—, ¿tus padres te obligarán a ir a esa cena con mi familia, hum? —el moreno lo miro, al parecer, sorprendido de la mención.

—Ah. Lo había olvidado… —murmuro, y luego bajó la mirada—. Creo que sí. Mi padre es bastante —hizo una pausa—, especial en cuanto a formalismos se refiere.

—Igual mi abuelo. Es un vejete bastante retrograda. Incluso creo que piensa vestirnos con ropa del siglo pasado para lucir elegantes, hum. Uno tiene suerte de que su familia no sea así.

—Hablas como sino gustaras de estar con ellos.

—Considero nuestras visitas de familia semanales una catástrofe, hum —admitió el rubio haciendo un ademán con la mano, como si hiciera explotar algo—. Siendo sinceros, no encuentro nada que hablar con ellos. Y además, ellos no me agradan mucho que se diga, hum.

Itachi volteó a verlo y Deidara vio por el rabillo del ojo que leía "Cartas a un joven novelista" por Mario Vargas Llosa. Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Novelas? —preguntó, interesado e Itachi escondió rápidamente el libro entre sus manos, recordándole con el gesto a Sasori, cuando dibujaba algo que no quería que viese—. Sabía que te gustaba leer, pero, ¿eso es lo que te interesa, hum? Un poco aburrido, ¿no crees?

—Para nada —contestó Itachi, algo sorprendido por tal alusión—. En realidad, éste libro es muy bueno.

Deidara recargó el codo en la rodilla y la cabeza en la mano, inclinándose hacia adelante para ver un poco más de cerca al mimo —quien fingía estar jalando una cuerda— y en su mirada parecería que encontraba absolutamente fascinante los gestos del personaje.

—¿De qué trata, hum? —preguntó con cierta indiferencia, aunque vio por el rabillo del ojo que Itachi sonreía y miraba el libro con ese tipo de adoración que tenía él por el arte, y pensó, si aquel ejemplar era tan significativo para el moreno como para él sus figuras de arcilla.

—Vargas dirige, por medio de cartas, maravillosas reflexiones sobre el arte de narrar a aquellos que tienen la ilusión de llegar a ser escritores. —contestó el Uchiha, con sencillez. Deidara se enderezó.

—Creí que querías ser doctor, hum.

La mueca de Itachi le dio a entender al rubio que, en un principio, no había considerado siquiera decir de qué trataba el libro, o que al menos, había intentando suprimir esa nota de fascinación en la voz. El moreno dejo el ejemplar en su regazo y se encogió de hombros.

—No soy bueno. —contestó, aunque con una nota realmente triste en su tono, y además, su mirada se perdía en la lejanía, con una aparente concentración que incluso el rubio se giro en aquella dirección un momento, para tratar de encontrar lo que veía el Uchiha. Sobra decir que no tuvo éxito—. Además, mi padre dice que es mejor que me aplique a los negocios familiares o a la medicina. Y de uno a otro, prefiero la medicina.

Deidara le miró con el rostro contorsionado por una mueca de furia y pena. El Uchiha no lo sabría decir, pero al momento no le importó, porque el mismo tono de voz del menor se lo dio a entender.

—Eres un perfecto estúpido, hum —le dijo el rubio, arqueando las cejas—. Quiero decir, yo siempre he dicho que lo eres, pero realmente te pasas de ese nivel, hum.

Itachi ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que le molestaban tales palabras.

—Simplemente intentó dar lo mejor de mí.

—¿Y qué mejor para hacer eso que cumpliendo tus sueños, hum? —las palabras de Deidara parecieron atraer la atención del moreno, que se giro rápidamente a verlo—. "_El escritor siente íntimamente que escribir es lo mejor que le ha pasado y puede pasarle, pues significa para él la mejor manera posible de vivir". _—dijo rápidamente el rubio e Itachi arqueó las cejas.

—¿Lo has leído?

—Sasori danna hablaba de él todo el tiempo, así que... —se encogió de hombros.

—No me imagino a Sasori queriendo ser escritor —comentó el Uchiha, sin desechar la nota intrigada en su voz.

—No. Su madre era pintora, su padre escritor. Sasori me dijo que cuando era pequeño, su padre leía todo el tiempo ese libro. Es una de esas cosas que se vuelven especiales porque pertenecieron a alguien a quien querías mucho, hum.

—Ah —exclamó el moreno, extrañamente desilusionado de alguna manera e incómodo por otro lado, pues aunque no estaba presente Sasori, era más que claro que el pelirrojo aún sentía mucho la muerte de sus padres—. Ya veo.

—Sasori danna siempre me regaña cuando habló mal de mi familia, hum —comentó con aire taciturno el rubio—. Dice (y estoy de acuerdo, he perdido a mi madre y sé lo que se siente), que yo no sabré lo que tengo hasta que la pierda, que mejor aproveche la oportunidad de estar con ellos. Pero es dificil, ¿sabes? Lo es porque, nunca quisieron que yo me convirtiera en artista. Siempre quisieron ponerme obstáculos para que renunciara, hum. Mi padre quería que yo fuera químico farmacéutico, como él y mi abuelo. Pero yo no quería, y los mandé a freír espárragos. Todavía son incómodas nuestras cenas familiares por eso, pero Kurotsuchi insiste en que las hagamos, hum.

—¿No querían que fueras artista?

—Ay, no. Odiaban la idea. Onoki incluso sugirió abarrotar mi ventana porque tenían la idea de que cuando terminaban de hablar conmigo sobre mi futuro y me encerraba en la habitación, en realidad me escapaba para ir a los museos, hum.

—Qué paranoia —comentó Itachi, más como un gesto de cortesía que otra cosa. Deidara sonrió, sintiéndose bien de platicar con el Uchiha.

—En realidad no —admitió, guiñando un ojo—. El anciano tenía razón, hum.

Itachi pareció sorprendido por tal confesión, pero simplemente lo miró así un segundo, y después, esa especie de ventana a sus sentimientos se volvió lejana y su rostro se convirtió de nuevo en la máscara impasible que tanto detestaba Deidara.

—Pero ellos son… —empezó a decir el moreno—, ellos te han dado todo. ¿No deberías corresponderles a sus deseos?

—Ósea, que técnicamente, eso es lo que haces tú. Qué tontería. Todos te admiran en la escuela, pero eres en realidad, lamentable, hum.

—Me han educado para hacer lo que es correcto —aclaró el Uchiha, con firmeza.

—Te han entrenado como a un perro para que obedezcas sus órdenes, hum —lo corrigió y luego se encogió de hombros—. Todos tenemos derecho a escoger. Y tú, pareces creer más que nadie lo que dice ese libro. Es una lástima que lo estés ocultando, hum.

—No estoy ocultando nada. — Deidara sonrió amistosamente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy recordando —contestó, con voz taciturna, borrando poco a poco su sonrisa, pero sin hacerla desaparecer por completo—. Sasori danna me dijo una vez (hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando apenas íbamos a entrar en la secundaria), que iba caminando una tarde de septiembre en dirección a su casa, hum. Me especifico que prácticamente, acabábamos de separarnos, cuando empezó a llover muy fuerte, a cántaros, como si el cielo quisiera ahogarnos con la lluvia (recuerdo ese día; perdí un buen zapato y mi padre y hermanos se rieron de mí a carcajada limpia mientras que mi abuelo sacudía una chancla vieja con la que decía iba a mandarme a la escuela). Danna dice que llevaba su paraguas, y que lo agradeció porque su abuela Chiyo no había podido ir a recogerlo a la escuela, hum. Él se resguardo perfectamente del agua, y entonces vio a alguien caminando —hizo una pausa antes de sonreír, e Itachi entrecerró los ojos, como si no entendiera de qué iba la cosa—. Era un chico de más o menos su edad, un poco más alto, de cabellos negros y cortos hasta la mitad del cuello. A su lado yacía un viejo hombre que se sentaba en la calle a pedir limosna, y que se estaba mojando porque apenas se podía mover de un lado a otro… Sasori dijo que ese viejo nunca se iba, estuviera lloviendo, nevando o hiciera demasiado calor, era como si esperara algo, hum. Mi danna se detuvo entonces, al ver que el niño le ofrecía su paraguas al hombre. Al principio, el anciano no lo quiso aceptar, pero danna dice que el niño le obligó a tomar el mango de la sombrilla y luego se echó a correr, empapándose un segundo después hasta los huesos…

En ese punto de la historia, Itachi se había sonrojado hasta la raíz de los cabellos y Deidara sonrió, mostrando la mayor parte de sus dientes con el gesto. Itachi pensó, se obligo a decirse que eso debía de ser un sueño, que el rubio no podía estar sonriéndole enserio de esa manera tan jovial y amistosa.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con…?—empezó a decir, como si no lograra hilar a qué iba el rubio (aunque, realmente no lo sabía).

—Sasori nunca me dijo si había seguido al niño o si se había enterado de quién era, pero, creo que lo sabía. Te voy a ser sincero (pero que él no se entere de que te lo he dicho), pero él siempre se ponía raro cuando yo comenzaba a hablar mal de ti, hum. De alguna forma, sabe que tú eras ese niño. Y de alguna otra manera, yo también. Creo que es por eso que me desesperas tanto —añadió, con una cara pensativa—. Tú no eres igual a los demás. No solo eres listo, y bien parecido —eso último lo dijo realmente bajito—, sino que, encima, eres muy bueno. Te digo esto, porque me parece que deberías saberlo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Itachi, con la ceja arqueada. Deidara le dedico un encogimiento más de hombros.

—Que eres una de esas personas que merece ser feliz, de verdad, hum —se quedo callado, con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Volvió a mirar al mimo, que volvía a encerrarse en una caja—. No dejes que te atrapen así. Vale que luches por tus sueños. Los que realmente te quieren empiezan a entender eso tarde o temprano, pero lo importante es que seas feliz, hum. La pregunta es si te atreverás a luchar.

El chasquido de las ramas de los árboles acalló todo lo demás e Itachi se le quedo mirando a Deidara, se fijo en sus ojos delineados y el color azulado, en cómo movía el viento cada fina hebra dorada de su cabellera, en la tenue sonrisa.

—Deidara…—murmuro con un hilo de voz, y con un extraño impulso tomó el rostro de Deidara con una mano y lo hizo girar hacia el suyo. El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por el gesto del mayor—, yo… ¿Y si eres tú quién me hace feliz?

Era dificil lo siguiente que quería decir, y a decir verdad, pareciera que su cerebro se había quedado completamente seco. Éste lugar, público y de pronto tan silencioso y ajeno a ellos dos, terminó por dejarlos en un sitio resguardado y lejano. Itachi siempre había pensado que era así como se sentía cuando uno salta de un avión en paracaídas, una sensación emocionante y al mismo tiempo, como si la lejanía quisiera consumirlo a uno.

El constante golpeteo de su corazón ahogaba todos los sonidos, y el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas era algo que no podía evitar. Se preguntó, en algún momento, qué es lo que sentiría Deidara mientras le veía acercarse.

Por mucho, era lo más estúpido que estaba por intentar en su vida, pero no era algo que hubiera estado corto de sentimientos, pues siempre había deseado hacerlo. Desde el primer momento en que vio al rubio no logró dejar de pensar un momento en él, y verlo tan alejado antes y ahora, que le hablaba de cerca, diciéndole que luchara por las cosas que le hicieran feliz, era algo que lo domino por completo. Lo suficiente como para sujetar la cara del rubio con ambas manos y dejar de inhibirse a sí mismo.

Durante mucho tiempo había creído que escribir era lo mejor que podría pasarle, pero al momento de que unió los labios con los del rubio y éste le correspondió, luego de ahogar un gemido, supo que se había equivocado.

Presionó con fuerza su rostro contra el del menor, hasta que prácticamente le dolía la cercanía y continúo atrayendo el rostro de Deidara hacia el suyo, invitándolo a abrir su boca. Al principio, y por la sorpresa, al rubio le costó un rato adaptarse al beso, al ritmo de esos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, pero una vez que se dejó llevar y sintió que dentro de sí explotaba una emoción extraña y completamente inigualable, solamente pudo cerrar los ojos y rodear el cuello de Itachi con ellos.

Deidara se había dicho una y otra vez, que el moreno era un ser pedante e insoportable, incluso aunque siempre veía como ayudaba a los demás. Lo había encontrado demasiado fascinante como para ser considerado real y lo fijo lejos de su alcance. ¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado la cercanía de aquel al que siempre trató de hacer a un lado?

Lanzó un gemido cuando Itachi le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, haciéndolos encajar el uno con el otro.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Oh, mierda lo sé. Una porquería (-3-), me disculpo. Y si alguien llegó a terminarlo, prometo hacerlo mejor la proxima vez, ahora ando corta de inspiración (xD).

Uhm, como sea, espero que haya alguien que lo disfrutara y agradezco a **Itara** por invitarme nuevamente a éstos retos, si que le dan sentido -a mí- a esa palabra (xD), ha sido divertido. Bueno, si les gustaría que lo continuara o si simplemente les gusto -que no creo-, ya saben: reviews~ (nwn), y sino, por supuesto que se entiende (-3-).

Matta ne


End file.
